El Poder del Amour
by archanco.ancoquenta
Summary: La trama se centra entre dos personajes , Ash y Serena ; la historia se construye en base de la serie , pero con un final alternativo para la serie ; Ash va en busca de aventuras pokemon y llegar a su meta de ser Maestro Pokemon , mientras que Serena va en busca de Ash . Esta historia se centra en los personajes , sus sentimientos , emociones , pensamientos .
1. Chapter 1

**EL PODER DEL "AMOUR"**

Capítulo 1 – El viaje de un campeón

_**"…Pasaran las horas , pasaran los minutos , también los segundos , pero mis deseos de volverte a verte nunca pasaran , no los llevara el viento , ni los días te separaran de mi…"**_

Un nuevo día se asoma en la región de Kanto , la mañana se torna lluviosa , el sol no aparece , y las nubes grises imperan de nuevo, a este paso continúa la mayor parte del día ,hasta asomarse lentamente el ocaso naranja . Esto no pareció deprimir a un niño azabache que con ansias, atisbaba cada gota que surcaban su ventana ; los truenos intensos parecían no asustarlo , más bien disfrutaba de los sonidos estridentes que eran dibujados con un línea de luz en el cielo. Al fin y al cabo, su viaje estaría lleno de peligros y debía afrontar el clima como ahora lo hacía, ahora era ese momento de acostumbrarse al sonido de la lluvia y los gritos del trueno, "esto empieza desde hoy" se decía.

A comparación de otros niños de su edad , este no se quejaba del mal clima , más aun , siempre que veía tras su ventana ,observaba en el silencio del viento a una persona especial , el cual durante tres años se había desaparecido de su vida , mientras descansaba su rostro entre sus manos , con los ojos recaídos veía como el cielo lloraba a cántaros . Su rostro se reflejaba en la ventana , y las gotas de lluvia surcaban su ventana , ver detrás del vidrio era su única diversión después de su separación , quizás algo aun cabía en sus recuerdos, tal vez pequeñas escenas de su vida pasada , aun no reconocía porque su tristeza no menguaba , no entendía porque se sentía muy solo , por qué una parte de él estaba tan lejos , la lluvia quizás era el reflejo de su solitario corazón .

La lluvia no cesaba , aun mas con fuerza comenzaba a inundar levemente el pequeño poblado de Paleta , parecía que a este niño no le importaba , pues detrás de la espesa lluvia, pequeños pasajes de su vida resonaban en su cabeza , algo en ellos le decía que amaba la lluvia, en especial con la compañía de esa persona especial , al que dolorosamente no podía dibujarlo en la memoria , si era tan especial para él , ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? , quizás el tiempo cumplió con su objetivo de borrarle escenas de su vida .

Algo en su corazón lo oprimía , no debía llorar , él no era así , no debía hacerlo ahora, aun mas al no saber por qué razón lo hacía , por qué las lágrimas ahora surcan en su mejilla , ¿imita acaso las gotas de la lluvia deslizándose por su fría ventana? entonces, ¿qué razón había para llorar? , no existía respuesta alguna , de repente su corazón hizo eco de los recuerdos que no recordaba , pero algo en esa lluvia hizo recordar a su frágil corazón.

Al instante que navega por sus vagos recuerdos que no lograba verlos claramente ,su madre desde la sala lo llamó , quizás era hora de la cena , o simplemente unas buenas noches por parte de ella . No se molestó en bajar , pero antes debía secarse bien las lágrimas y no dejar rastro de ellas , pues siempre demostró ser fuerte , y mantener un corazón de piedra , pero por dentro sabía que su corazón era muy blando , o quizás en algún momento él era más flexible a comparación de la personalidad que poseía siempre .

Saco un suéter azul y bajo enseguida, las escaleras le parecieron eternas , al tratar de armar de nuevo sus pensamientos y tratar de esbozar pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos , que de alguna manera trataba de entenderlos y así llegar a conclusiones sobre "eso" que acongojaba su mente todas las noches de luna llena , todas las mañanas de sol brillante y los días que llovía a cantaros , como lo era hoy. Su madre desde abajo lo llamó de nuevo tiernamente , y de inmediato volvió a la realidad , quizás estuvo tan desconcentrado que no se dió cuenta que ya estaba en la sala.

-te veo un poco pensativo hoy – mencionó curiosa la señora de cabellos cafés.

Mas el niño limitó de afirmar suavemente con la cabeza , quizás ya era el momento de contarle por qué divagaba en su mente haciendo un esfuerzo de recordar , debía hablar con su madre , tal vez en la última conversación antes de emprender su viaje.

-Mamá , ¿Por qué no logro recordar eventos de cuando era más niño?

La madre del niño se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta , y nerviosamente se limitó a contestar .

-Quizás si los haya ,pero después de todo , hay que dejar el pasado atrás – respondió nerviosamente .

No tuvo discrepancias sobre ello ; ahora que iba a empezar su viaje , no debía debatir con su madre . Si dijo que lo pasado , pasado es ; entonces ¿por qué su memoria reclamaba su pasado?,

Había algo detrás de ello , un velo que no dejaba ver claramente lo que era , ahora que su viaje iba de comenzar , sentía que faltaba alguien más con quien compartirlo ; pues de algo él estaba seguro , de que no era Gary , su mayor rival.

-Mañana empezarás tu viaje ¿verdad? , será mejor que duermas temprano hoy , si no quieres postergarlo para el próximo año – comentó la señora de cabellera café ,tratando de aludir al muchacho y cambiando el tema.

- No de ninguna manera –protestó el azabache –mañana mismo emprenderé mi viaje y nada podrá impedirlo .

-Espero que mantengas esos ánimos hasta el último día de tu viaje –prosiguió la mujer.

-Si lo haré , cumpliré mi meta –mencionó animado el niño

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti ,pues igual que él , tú estás muy decidido a ser Maestro Pokemon.

Y con un gesto de "lamentar lo dicho" , pensó que fue muy imprudente de su parte mencionar al padre de su único hijo en la conversación , quizás iban a resurgir de ello recuerdos tristes y dolorosos , o tal vez era el momento indicado para ello, era todo un acertijo.

-Lo sé mamá , mi padre lo hubiera deseado –articuló débilmente el niño con la cabeza agachada y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Lo más seguro de aquel diálogo , fue que terminó con un sabor agrio para el joven azabache , entre tanto el muchacho prosiguió.

-Tienes razón mamá , quizás hoy deba de dormir más temprano, al fin y al cabo ,no quisiera mañana llegar tarde al laboratorio del profesor Oak ,y Gary se vaya a su viaje antes que yo –pronunció con un tono apagado y aún con la mirada hacia el suelo.

De inmediato , echó a correr por los peldaños de su escalera , dejando atrás a su conmocionada madre, que se recriminaba arrepentida acerca de lo que había mencionado en la conversación , ella sólo quería levantarle un poco el ánimo , pero terminó por aplastar el poco animo que tenía , no había justificación para lo injustificable , que era hacerle recordar a su padre, pero por otro lado ,quizás él no lo aceptaba pero , muy dentro de su corazón aún quería a aquel hombre que le faltó en toda la infancia y parte de su niñez , no era tarde para perdonar ,pero el niño creció con esa semilla de rencor hacia él , pero de alguna forma , ella comprendía mejor que nadie a su hijo , y sabía que a pesar de la ausencia paternal , él admiraba a su padre por su determinación de ir en una viaje como entrenador y ,de alguna forma quería seguir ese ejemplo , y también poder emprender su propio viaje ,y quizás…. Aunque sea poco probable encontrársele con él.

La noche acaeció rápidamente , pero aún el muchacho de ojos cafés no podía conciliar el sueño, ahora que tenía tiempo para estar solo y pensar , su mente ahora estaba sobre que pokemón debía elegir para su viaje. ¿en verdad quería enrumbarse a un viaje? Si , oh si , si quería ir en un viaje , pero ¿Qué significaba para él? , de alguna forma se trazó ese plan desde que su madre le contó que su padre se había embarcado en un viaje como entrenador pokemon , y ahora estaba en una región muy alejada de Kanto , aunque esa idea , no lo atraía del todo , pero sentía en su corazón que algo muy fuerte lo había llamado a realizar ese viaje , un pequeño retazo de su memoria le hacía alusión de que debía ese viaje a algo o alguien que lamentablemente no estaba con él , por su puesto , su madre lo apoyaba en su viaje desde un principio , aunque al igual que toda madre se preocupaba de cómo iba de pasar solo su hijo en lugares donde habría gente peligrosa o pokemon agresivos , pero después de todo ,él sabía cómo cuidarse y subsistir por su propia cuenta , pero a pesar de que era malo en la cocina , sabía que nunca moriría de hambre, pues confiaba que en el bosque encontraría todo tipo de bayas comestibles para el ser humano , además de encontrar en cada pueblo y ciudad , un centro pokemon , que si bien tenia informado , atendía en alojamiento y comida para los entrenadores que viajaban , esto no le preocupaba mucho , pero si el dejar sola a su madre , quizás él era lo único que tenía ella actualmente , y dejarla , le iba a desgarrar el corazón un buen tiempo , el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a aceptar que su hijo es lo suficientemente independiente para iniciar su viaje pokemon , aunque él de alguna forma también debía de acostumbrarse a ya no tener presente a la mamá en todas partes.

Ahora que iba de viajar como entrenador pokemon , también debía de acostumbrarse a las batallas pokemon , además que su ambición reposaba no solo en convertirse en maestro pokemon , sino también atrapar todos los pokemon que podía .

La mejor manera de familiarizar un poco más con las batallas , era viendo la TV Pokemon , el canal donde siempre transmitían batallas pokemon entre líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores sobresalientes , como la Élite 4 . Inmediatamente encendió la televisión y vió la transmisión de una batalla pokemon en vivo entre dos entrenadores , también observo a los pokemon que luchaban entre sí , un Gengar y un Nidorino , pero al parecer el pokemon fantasma poseía mayor ventaja y vencio fácilmente al oponente ; de inmediato, el entrenador del Nidorino lanzó un gigantesco Onix . Esta lucha le pareció interesante desde el principio hasta el final de la batalla , ahora el muchacho estaba más ansioso de emprender su viaje y poder tener ese tipo de batallas , ahora se sentía más animado.

Ya la noche iba pasando , y aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería mañana , aun cuando trataba de dormir ,quería soñar con su viaje, pero esto no ayudaba , y por consiguiente al cerrar ligeramente sus ojos , despertó en un santiamén por la alarma de su habitación que no dejaba de emitir el ruidoso sonido , aquel despertador en forma de Pidgey , anunciaba que la hora , no era lo esperado para el azabache , pues todo indicaba que se había levantado tarde , y desde debajo de su habitación su madre no paraba de llamarlo de vez en cuando , cuando él se dió cuenta de la hora que era , inmediatamente salió disparado , sin ni siquiera cambiarse la pijama , pues lo que le importaba en ese momento era recibir su pokemon inicial .

-Hijo te dije que te acostaras temprano ,¿ ves que hoy despertaste tarde?-comentó su madre mientras observaba a su hijo bajar apresuradamente de las escaleras.

-LO sé , lo sé, lo siento – pronuncio apurado el azabache , mientras abría la puerta de la salida y salía de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

-Él nunca va a cambiar –pensó la mujer de pelos cafes (con una gota al estilo ánime)

La distancia de su casa hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak parecía larga , justo en ese día para el joven aspirante a entrenador pokemon ; se recriminaba a cada momento por levantarse tarde, en su mente pensó que quizás ya no habría un pokemon inicial para él , tal vez Gary ;( ese nombre que erizaba de rabia al azabache) , quizás él ya tenga su pokemon y salga en su viaje más antes que él ;el pensar en eso hacía que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciera ; pero que más podía esperar , ya era muy tarde, y lo más seguro era ,que esa pesadilla hoy se cumpla.

Pero entre tanto , se detuvo un poco en sus pensamientos , y se acordó que aún no había decidido que pokemon elegir , de hecho , eso se cuestionaba la noche pasada . Tanto Bulbasaur como Charmander y Squartle se veían geniales como primer pokemon , por él quisiera tener los tres ,pero las reglas eran que solo podía escoger uno de ellos , era una decisión difícil , pero cada uno tenía sus ventajas , aunque también sus desventajas , si iba a elegir a Bulbasaur , pues tendría ventaja sobre los de tipo agua y roca , pero a la vez tendría desventaja con los de tipo fuego y bicho , por otro lado si eligiera a Charmander , sería muy efectivo con los tipo planta , bicho y hielo , pero los de tipo agua y roca , serian un problema . Y si fuera Squartle , vendría bien para los de tipo fuego y roca , pero los tipo planta y eléctrico lo pondrían en aprietos , en conclusión no era cosa fácil decidirse por cual .

Al despertar de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad , observaba como algunos entrenadores ; (muchos de su misma edad) , se enrumbaban a iniciar su viaje , y opuesto a él veía que salían del laboratorio del reconocido profesor de Kanto , y todos tenían una Pokeball en su mano , todos parecían felices y emocionados , mientras que el preocupante rostro del muchacho pelinegro, parecía mostrar lo contrario , no quería frustrarse hoy ,( ya estaba cansado de sentirse así) , debía correr más a prisa , si tenía suerte , habría un pokemon para él .

Ya en ese momento no le importaba cuál de los tres iba de escoger , él se conformaría con el que le quede al profesor Oak , después de todo , debía empezar su viaje hoy mismo ,se lo había prometido .

Ya cerca del laboratorio , divisó a un muchacho un poco mayor que él , con los pelos cafés y en punta , ese rasgo era típico de su archirrival , Gary. Al acercársele notó que lucía tranquilo y con esa sonrisa presumida, luego Gary se dirigió a él.

-Tarde como siempre , ¿verdad?, como siempre , yo seré el primero y tú el ultimo –presumió Gary.

-Quizás si llegue tarde , pero no seré el ultimo y te lo demostraré –refutó el azabache con un gesto de amargura.

-De verdad me da risa tu comentario , tal vez no seas ultimo si es que consigues por lo menos a tu pokemon inicial , pero viendo la situación, creo que tendrás que conformarte por ser la cola , como siempre lo has sido ; pues a mi abuelo , no creo que le quede algún pokemon para ti .

-Veras que hoy conseguiré mi pokemon y llegare a la Liga Añil más antes que tú , ya lo verás –protestó amargamente el ojicafé .

-Jajajaja , a ver si tienes suerte "Ash-boy" , de todas formas nos vemos en la Liga , si es que llegas . Y también recuerda que el que regrese triunfante a Pueblo Paleta , seré yo.

-Ya lo veremos Gary.

Inmediatamente Gary partió en su viaje , mientras que el azabache, aun sumergido en lo que había dicho se le había olvidado por un momento que debía hacer , y volviendo en sí , recordó que debía llegar al laboratorio para recibir su pokemon , si es que aún quedaba alguno.

Profesor , ya llegue! –exclamó desde la puerta el muchacho.

Al parecer no se encontraba nadie , pues nadie respondía a su llamado , él se preguntó qué habría pasado con el profesor Oak , mientras observaba indetenidamente el laboratorio , quizás con la esperanza de ver a un Charmander , Bulbasaur o algún Squartle con el cual empezar su viaje, pero por más que buscaba con la mirada , no encontraba a alguno.

Se adentró al laboratorio y notó que habían artefactos que el desconocía , ¿serían con estos artefactos que los científicos trabajaban en sus investigaciones? , pues ser uno de ellos sería algo difícil . En el mostrador del laboratorio observó un monitor , quizás el de una computadora , y con mucha curiosidad , se acercó a ello, dispuesto a averiguar que era o que contenía , la curiosidad siempre era vigente en el joven azabache , pero aun no trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por su archirrival , para él , su relación con Gary siempre era marcado por la rivalidad que sostenían desde muy niños , aunque también por medio de es rivalidad , se incentivaba para superarse cada día más , y así también poder superar a Gary , a quien no solo consideraba como su mayor competencia , sino también reconocía que el demostraba mayor conocimiento acerca de los pokemon y tenía buena destreza en las batallas que usualmente competían .

Ahora que hacía mención de ello , recordaba las veces que él retaba a Gary , disponían del patio del laboratorio como a arena de combate , y aun más , el profesor les prestaba un pokemon a cada uno para enfrentarse en una batalla , casi siempre le tocaba un pokemon que tenía ventaja sobre el pokemon de su rival , pero de alguna forma , Gary se las ingeniaba para vencer la barrera de la desventaja , y siempre vencía al azabache. Aunque le costaba admitir, de alguna forma admiraba a su rival , aunque aparentaba nunca hacerlo , de hecho , aun no recordaba desde cuando empezó su rivalidad con él , solo sabía que desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre era competencia con él , y hoy no era la excepción , aun más , él debía tener ventaja sobre Gary en el viaje , pero lamentablemente por quedarse dormido , tragó el sabor amargo de la primera derrota , el azabache pensó , que hoy habría ganado la batalla , pero no la guerra.

Y si se encontraba retrasado , quizás con la aceleración de su viaje iba no solo de alcanzarlo sino también pasarlo , al igual que él, Gary también se había propuesto ser entrenador pokemon , y restregarle en la cara cuando haya ganado la liga , pero él no debía quedarse atrás , sino hacerle cara y enfrentar los retos que se había propuesto , de ninguna manera debía rendirse y tirar la toalla ,no con situaciones como las que pasaba ahora .

Cuando se percató de nuevo dela realidad , se dio cuenta que su mano estaba encima del teclado de aquel computador , pero en un descuido , encendió la máquina y alertó un poco al azabache. Al encenderse el computador , observó la imagen de un pikachu , y como si se tratara de un "Dexter" , empezó a explicar los datos del pokemon : "Pikachu ,el pokemon roedor , también se le conoce como el ratón eléctrico , tiene una personalidad tímido , pero a veces suele ser agresivo cuando trata de defenderse" .

- Genial –susurró en voz alta el azabache.

-Existen gran variedad de pikachus en la región de Kanto , pero atraparlos es algo difícil –comentó a lo lejos un hombre misterioso , que se dejaba denotar poco a poco a medida que se acercaba al joven aspirante a entrenador.

-Profesor Oak , es usted –se percató enseguida el azabache y con un gesto de alegría lo saludó.

-Hola muchacho , se ve que te interesa saber mucho de los pokemon ,como para que encendieras mi computador –mencionó algo sarcástico el profesor.

-Eh… lo siento , fue un accidente –se disculpó el pelinegro.

-no hay problema ; por lo veo al fin decidiste venir .

-por supuesto ; profesor Oak , en donde está mi pokemon.

-¿tu pokemon?

-sí , estoy listo

-veo que estás listo para dormir , no para el entrenamiento pokemon ,supongo que no irás a entrenar en pijamas.

Al decir eso , el azabache enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba con el traje de pijamas puesto , y no se percató, pues estaba más preocupado en recibir su pokemon inicial que en cambiarse de ropa.

-Lo siento , tuve problemas esta mañana y se me hizo un poco tarde –excusó avergonzadamente –pero créame ,estoy listo para recibir a mi pokemon.

-Está bien ; ven ,sígueme –indicó el profesor , mientras se dirigían al siguiente cuarto donde se encontraban las pokebolas de los pokemon iniciales.

Se acercaron a una vitrina semicircular , donde se podían apreciar tres pokebolas , y entonces el profesor Oak , oprimió un botón de la máquina , y los vidrios se abrieron, dejando expuestos al aire libre las tres pokebolas.

El rostro del azabache inmediatamente se llenó de impaciencia y a la vez de emoción , por fin conseguiría su propio pokemon , y además sería su primer acompañante de viaje que le ayudará a conseguir muchos más. Al instante agarra una pokebola mientras se dirige al profesor.

-Lo he pensado mucho antes de venir , y creo que la mejor elección será ¡Squartle! .

Pero al abrir la pokebola se da con la sorpresa de que no había nada , y sin lugar a dudas , ya se habrían llevado ese pokémon.

-Ya lo tomo alguien que sí llego a tiempo –comentó el profesor, mientras que el rostro del pelinegro denotaba decepción.

-¡por que rayos me quedé dormido! –dijo el muchacho , mientras fruncía las cejas y tomaba la siguiente pokebola –entonces elijo como mi pokemon a ¡Bulbasaur!-Mencionó una vez más el pelinegro , mientras notaba que esa pokebola , también estaba vacía. Y eran dos pokebolas vacías , y probaba el sabor agrio de la frustración , pero aún tenía esperanza en la última pokebola.

-Ya fue tomado por alguien que no llegó tarde –comentó de nuevo el profesor.

- Bueno , es todo o nada , mi pokemon inicial será ¡Charmander!-pronunció esperanzado una vez más el azabache , para darse con la fría sorpresa de que también estaba vacía la pokebola.

-Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda , en este caso , gana al Pokemón –comentó una vez más el querido profesor Oak.

Al momento , los sueños del joven aspirante , parecían romperse , sentía que algo oprimía su corazón , quizás la frustración , de nuevo no podía controlar esa cólera que le había sembrado desde hace poco Gary , y no podía contener que una gota saliera de sus ojos , mientras apretaba los dientes y fruncía las cejas ,sus manos se tornaban tensas ,y con los puños apretados jadeaba levemente ,sin que lo notara el profesor ,pero decidió contenerse y suspirar para calmar su temperamento , mientras se dirigía de nuevo al profesor aun con la mirada resignada:

-Entonces , jamás podre tener un pokemon? –pregunto el azabache con la voz temblorosa.

-Bueno todavía queda uno , pero…

En ese instante el pelinegro reacciona , y una chispa de felicidad llena sus ojos , mientras con ímpetu se dirige exclamando al profesor.

-Profesor , yo lo quiero…!

El profesor lo piensa por un momento , pero tuvo que aceptar que nunca había visto tanta determinación de un niño para emprender su viaje pokemon, aunque eso le costase arriesgarse por tener un pokemon indomable , pero mantiene una fé constante por el joven aspirante a entrenador , y quien más que él para poseer un pokemon especial como el que le iba a dar.

-En ese caso…. Está bien

Entonces el profesor se dirige de nuevo al control de mando de la vitrina y oprime un botón , de esta , una pokebola emerge en el centro del stand donde se encontraban las tres pokebolas.

Lo toma , y lo observa por un momento con un rostro de preocupación , y respira hondo ; luego se dirige al muchacho:

-Tengo que advertirte de este último…

Pero antes de continuar es interrumpido por el entusiasmado azabache.

-Yo tengo que tener un pokemon!..

-Bueno , si así lo deseas….

Entonces le hace entrega de la misteriosa pokebola que contenía un rayito dibujado en ella , e inmediatamente el pelinegro lo toma y se detiene a pensar:

Por fin , tengo mi primer pokemon , no sé cuál sea , pero de todas formas este será mi primer paso para llegar a la maestría , a partir de ahora comienza mi sueño , a partir de ahora cuento contigo amigo mío –pensó pelinegro mientras miraba su pokebola . Entonces , de un momento para otro la pokebola se abre , y desprendiendo un pequeño trueno , un pokemon hace presencia en el laboratorio.

Se trataba de PIKACHU , un pikachu era el pokemon que guardaba la pokebola , y antes de que el muchacho podría pronunciar alguna palabra su compañero de viaje saluda :

-Pikachu… -pronuncia el pokemon roedor.

-Su nombre es Pikachu –Acota el experto en pokemon.

El pelinegro se asombra al ver a su compañero de viaje , y sin más que hacer lo recibe con un bienvenida cariñosa.

-Es muy lindo , y es el mejor de todos –comenta mientras agarra apikachu –Ola pikachu.

En un instante ,el pokemon roedor reacciona ,y descarga su energía eléctrica , haciendo que el azabache tambalee , y quede electrificado .

-Te quería advertir que este pokemon es algo especial , en eso me refiero a su personalidad , pues es un poco terco y difícil de domesticar.

-Si , ya se a lo que se refiere –mencionó el pelinegro con una voz temblorosa y con el cuerpo temblando por el ataque eléctrico.

En eso el profesor se queda un poco pensativo y con un sudor en la sien , pero de inmediato vuelve en sí y saca del bolsillo de su bata un artefacto y seis pokebolas, luego se dirige de nuevo al nuevo entrenador.

-Ten , este es tu Dexter y estas tus pokebolas.

El azabache los coge aun tembloroso y los cabellos en punta por el efecto de la descarga eléctrica y agradece . Pero de nuevo el roedor eléctrico manda otra descarga y esta vez alcanza también al profesor Oak , y ambos quedan electrocutados por Pikachu.

Ya saliendo a fuera del laboratorio , su madre lo esperaba con una multitud de gente que alentaba al futuro maestro Pokemon , ÉL no se lo esperaba , pero de alguna forma sentía que era el momento para despedirse de todos de pueblo Paleta , y salir con más ganas a emprender su largo viaje. Pero detrás de esa multitud , notó que su madre salía al frente lentamente y no dejando ver su rostro le entregaba su mochila de viaje ; pero algo notó en ella que lo dejaba conmocionado , estaba llorando.

Aunque ella aparentaba ser fuerte , y sacar una sonrisa de donde no cabia la alegría , ella trataba de no llorar , pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano , al ver a su hijo con su primer pokemon , y prepararse para su viaje . Quizás de ello ,nació el recuerdo de cuando el padre del azabache emprendió también su viaje , dejándola sola , al lado de su pequeño hijo . Ella lo recordaba como si fuera ayer , y ahora que su hijo se iba a alejar también , tenía que ponerse más fuerte que antes y aceptar la realidad.

-No te preocupes mamá , estaré bien –pronunciaba con una sonrisa forzada el joven entrenador.

-¿lo prometes? –miró una vez más a su hijo con una mirada cándida y tierna que toda madre ofrecería a su hijo.

-lo prometo – pronunció una vez más el muchacho pelinegro .

Y sin más que aguantar , abrazó a su madre y no puedo soportar que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro ,y su madre correspondió al abrazo y no evitó también derramar lagrimas de tristeza , pero a la vez de felicidad, al saber que su hijo estaba listo para afrontar la vida.

Al separase , el azabache le regaló una sonrisa y se fue de inmediato de nuevo al laboratorio del profesor Oak para cambiarse de ropa y luego poder iniciar su viaje.

Al salir del laboratorio , la multitud hizo una última porra al nuevo entrenador de Paleta y su Pikachu , su nuevo compañero de viaje ; aunque este aun no seguía las órdenes de su entrenador y se mostraba indiferente a éste ; pero al pelinegro no le importaba , ya habría tiempo para acostumbrarse con él .

-Suerte muchacho , recuerda llamar siempre que necesites ayuda o informes de tus logros –argumentó el profesor Oak.

-Sí , lo haré , gracias profesor –comentó el nuevo entrenador de Paleta –y mamá –esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre –seré el mejor maestro Pokemon , te lo prometo –mencionó el azabache con una sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo y con el puño en alto.

-Lo sé hijo mío , yo tengo fé en ti , y recuerda , donde estés , yo siempre estaré apoyándote –acotó la señora pelicafé.

-Mamá , gracias , te quiero mucho –mencionó el azabache mientras abrazaba por última vez a su querida madre.

-Yo también te quiero hijo –le susurro mientras correspondía el caluroso abrazo.

-Adiós mamá –pronunció dirigiéndose a su madre –y Adiós profesor Oak , y por su puesto , ¡Adiós Pueblo Paleta! , ¡les prometo que no los defraudaré!-se dirigió a toda la multitud que lo apoyaba .

-Vamos Pikachu –se dirigió al roedor eléctrico.

-Pika pika –pronunció con indiferencia a su entrenador.

-bueno no me queda de otra –le dijo mientras tomaba los guantes de hule , y se las ponía –si no quieres por las buenas , empezaremos nuestro viaje a la fuerza. –le mencionó , y tomándole por la fuerza a pikachu , se lo llevó cargando , mientras el pokemon eléctrico , trataba de resistir descargando electricidad , aunque era en vano.

-Adios a todos!... –exclamaba el flamante entrenador de Pueblo Paleta , mientras corría cargando a pikachu (que asu vez no paraba de lanzar ataques eléctricos) , levantando el brazo a señal de despedida.

-Adiós , suerte….! –gritaban todos a unísona voz , pero con una gota de sudor en la sien al ver que el azabache tenía problemas con su pikachu.

-Espero les vaya bien –decía en baja voz la madre del entrenador.

-Te aseguro que ellos dos lograran mucho Delia –Le dijo el famoso científico.

Espero empiece bien , y si encuentra por alguna razón a su padre , ojalas no le guarde rencor . Y si también encuentra **aaa…** espero sepa comprender el por qué sucedió , y no me odie por no decirle nada todo este tiempo. –pensó preocupada la mamá del azabache , pero a la vez feliz porque al fin emprendió el viaje que tanto deseaba realizar .

Y mirando el sol resplandeciente que alumbraba la senda del camino que tomó su hijo , fue viendo como poco a poco se perdían en el horizonte.

Y volviendo con el nuevo entrenador con su Pikachu:

**_"Desde hoy empiezan mis aventuras , desde hoy empieza mi historia , y este fue el primer peldaño de la larga escalera que tendré que escalar para llegar a la maestría pokemón , ¿Qué habrá en el mundo? Lo sabré, porque hoy empieza mi travesía , ¿Quién soy? Pues me llamo Ash Ketchum , soy de Pueblo Paleta , y el próximo Maestro Pokemon ."_**


	2. Chapter 2 - El sueño de Serena

Aquí les traiga la segunda parte de mi fanfic , espero sea de su agrado .

En el anterior episodio nos enfocamos en AshKetchum , ahora en este capítulo , quien toma el protagonismo es Serena . Serena, una joven de 16 años muestra que el tiempo perdido se puede reparar , y ella tiene un "sueño" , un sueño que le llevará a otro "sueño" .

**EL SUEÑO DE SERENA **

**Una** chica pelimiel caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el bosque ,aparentemente se había perdido , el rostro de preocupación por parte de esta denotaba que realmente se había perdido entre los espesos árboles . De pronto divisó a lo lejos la silueta de un niño , pero la sombra de un árbol no dejaba denotar quien era , aunque la ojiazul conocía a la perfección aquella silueta que se ocultaba del sol , corrió muy de prisa para certificar si era cierta su sospecha ; el camino era atrochado , por lo cual tropieza con una piedra , pero su espíritu de ir hacia aquella silueta , lo mantenía en pie . Al llegar al lugar , se quedó petrificada , pues era cierta su deducción , era él . Tan pronto como se acerca , la figura desconocida semejante a un niño voltio hacia la castaña y le plantó una ligera sonrisa.

**-P**aso tanto tiempo , y las palabras se me escapan de la boca , al tan solo mencionar tu nombre , ¿es un sueño o algo asi?-pronuncio la castaña con una nostálgica mirada y con los ojos llorosos.

-Es verdad , hace mucho que no te veía , el tiempo fue nuestra peor enemiga –argumentó el niño , aun con la sombra tapando su rostro.

-Pero el tiempo sana las heridas , y hoy volví a la vida –acotó la castaña dejando escapar una lagrima de los ojos.

-No importa cuanta distancia nos haya separado , para nuestra amistad nunca hubo distancias ni existe el tiempo –comentó el niño.

-Pero para ambos el tiempo fue distinto , mientras que por mi pasó , por ti el tiempo se detuvo –señaló la pelimiel haciendo referencia a la diferencia de edades.

-Quizás sí , quizás no . Recuerda siempre esto , escucha la voz de tu corazón , y hallaras las respuestas en ella –mencionó el niño mientras se estaba alejando cada vez más de la ojiazul.

-Espera…! , ¿Por qué te vas? , ¿cómo debo escuchar la voz de mi corazón? ,por favor no me dejes otra vez …!

-Nos volveremos a ver , ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?, lo sabrás muy pronto , Adiós….! –se despidió el misterioso personaje , que flameaba a la vez el brazo en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba más rápidamente de la castaña.

-Espera…! , no te vayas! –grito a voz de cuello la ojiazul mientras corría hacía el niño , y la vez este desaparecía en el horizonte .

En ese momento el bosque se empezó a distorsionar , y ella empezaba a preocuparse de lo que sucedía . De pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que el sol empezara a acercarse cada vez más hacia donde estaba , de repente empezó a adentrarse hacia la luz y….

Ahhhh….! –gritó adolorida la castaña , mientras trataba de abrir los ojos y reconocer dos ojitos negros que la miraba fijamente , un pico , una cabecita roja ; era su despertador viviente y el más molestoso.

-Flitching , te dije que dejaras de despertarme así! –reclamó molesta la castaña mientras le tiraba un almohadazo y se sentaba en la cama.

-Fltch..?-preguntaba apenado el pokemon.

De repente se calma un poco , y en un descuido se lanza sobre el pokemon pájaro , pero este lo intercepta y lo esquiva y se posa sobre su cabeza.

-Serena ya despertaste? , date prisa con tu baño –menciona desde la sala su madre.

-Está bien –menciona desmotivada Serena.

"Era solo un sueño , pero pareció tan real , no entiendo que me habrá querido decir con eso de "oír la voz del corazón" ; pero no importa , volví a soñar con él , y sé que hoy será una bella mañana " –pensó para sí la castaña , mientras abría su ventana y daba la bienvenida a la mañana .

"Después de una oscura noche siempre llega el bello albor que me acoge con alegría .Quizás , por donde nace el sol , se encuentre él …" –pensó alegre y nostálgica Serena mientras escuchaba al instante un gruñido que venía desde afuera , era el Rayhorn de su madre.

-Hola Rayhorn –saludaba desde el balcón de su habitación al pokemon que se encontraba debajo , en su patio y salía de su casita de madera.

-Ray… -gruñía feliz el pokemonroca , mientras observaba a Serena.

"Hoy será un bello día , lo sé" –se decía en su mente la ojiazul mientras miraba el bello horizonte que tenía en frente suyo.

-Serena ya estas lista? –mencionó de nuevo su madre.

-Si , ya voy! –respondió la castaña algo molesta –todos los días lo mismo-se dijo para sí mientras se alistaba para tomar un baño y luego dirigirse a la cocina.

EN LA COCINA

-Hoy te despertaste más tarde de lo normal –menciono algo seria su madre.

-sí , tuvo un sueño –argumentó la castaña.

-¿Cómo qué clase de sueño? –preguntó curiosa

-pues… -se inmutaba a mencionarlo de nuevo , pero la pregunta de su madre fue tan radical , que no buscó excusas para ocultar la verdad –volví a soñar con él –contestó algo apenada.

-¿así?, pues simplemente fue un sueño, te aseguró que algún día lo volverás a ver , pero por ahora debes concentrarte más en tu práctica –acotó algo autoritaria su madre.

-siempre lo mismo –pronunció Serena entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-no, nada mamá , solo que hoy no tango tantas ganas para practicar -acotó algo nerviosa la castaña.

-Pues hoy ya deberías por lo menos controlar al rayhorn , estas últimas semanas no tuviste mucho progreso , y las carrera regional comienza dentro de poco , ahora tu representaras al pueblo Boceto este año.

-Lo sé mamá , solo que , sabes muy bien que las carreras Rayhorn no es mi afición favorita.

-Pero lo será Serena , y si ya terminaste de desayunar empecemos con la práctica.

-Está bien , como digas –comentó desaminada la castaña.

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Empieza la práctica diaria de Serena , y como todos los días , logra montar sobre Rayhorn , pero como siempre ,éste trata de quitárselo de encima, la castaña trata de controlarlo .

-Vas a estar bien , ya no hales –alentaba desde fuera del campo de practica doña Grace a su hija , pues veía que aún le costaba mucho controlar a Rayhorn –Serena , recuerda que ahora es tu Rayhorn.

- No me lo recuerdes… –pronunció algo asustada del entrenamiento que realizaba , pues estaba a punto de ser lanzado por el Rayhorn.

-Así como yo he luchado en el mundo de los corredores de Rayhorn ,¡tú también puedes hacerlo! –alentaba una vez más a su hija.

Pero en eso , el rayhorn se dispone a botar de su lomo a la castaña , haciendo que esta caiga despavorida en el suelo y se lesione levemente , principalmente el rostro.

-¡Estoy cansada de esto! –grita algo enojada la ojiazul.

-Otra vez te dejaste vencer con Rayhorn –comentó algo decepcionada la madre de Serena –creo que nos quedaremos a practicar hasta muy tarde.

Una cosa que no conocía Grace de su hija , era sin duda que no le agrada del todo las carreras de Rayhorn, de hecho , cuando llegaron a Kalos , después de ese emotivo evento que cambio la vida de Serena , ella odiaba del todo las carreras Rayhorn , era sin duda el principal motivo que cambio su personalidad , de ser una chica risueña y afable , a una testaruda y rebelde hija ; sin duda la sombra del pasado aun cubría su presente .

Desde que se mudaron a Kalos , Serena no encajaba con la sociedad de Pueblo Boceto , a decir verdad, no contaba con muchos amigos , ni se interesaba en tenerlos , pues decía que ella no pertenecía allí , y que le habían quitado su hogar , su infancia y su hermoso pasado.

Cuando su madre competía en los eventos de carreras Rayhorn , ella se disgustaba cuando hablaba respecto a ello , no quería saber nada de las carreras , y es más , cada vez que ocurría el evento , ella sencillamente se encerraba en su cuarto y empezaba a llorar . Era muy complicado para Grace hablar del por qué se comportaba así , pues la respuesta que ella recibiría era muy obvia , sin duda era muy difícil sanar la herida emocional que tenía su hija .

A medida que pasaba el tiempo , ella aceptaba cada vez más la realidad , pero sin duda la sombra del pasado aun la oprimía , los recuerdos y la nostalgia de algún día volver a "su hogar" , asonaban la mente de la joven castaña .

Poco a poco se iba acostumbrándose a Kalos , su nuevo hogar. Ya no guardaba ese odio hacia las carreras Rayhorn , pero no mostraba afición a ello , en pocas palabras se mostraba muy indiferente a ello , aunque su madre soñaba que algún día su hija ocuparía el puesto de campeona de carreras Rayhorn , título que hizo de ella ,muy famosa en la región de Kalos , a todas costas quería que Serena siguiera ese mismo ejemplo .

Al principio Serena no cedía , pero poco a poco Grace convencía a su hija que las carreras Rayhorn era una buena opción para ella , y también le daría el lujo de viajar a cualquier lugar del mundo , algo que a la pelimiel le agradó desde cierto punto ; aunque no muy decidida , empezó a practicar con su madre y desde ese día hasta ahora se rige a esa rutina todos los días ; aunque Grace veía que no progresaba mucho su hija , tenía las esperanzas de que en cualquier momento le agarrara el ritmo , ese ritmo necesario para coordinar con el pokemon , y así poder controlar a la perfección al Rayhorn.

Aunque Serena no se sociabilizaba mucho con la gente Pueblo Boceto ,sabía que tampoco era antisocial , una prueba de ello era que había establecido una hermosa amistad con Shauna , la hija de su mejor amiga . Aunque veía que la amistad de su hija con Shauna era fuerte , no se comparaba en nada con la amistad que mantuvo con su mejor amigo , aquel que se separó cuando se mudaron a Kalos .

Pero de alguna forma Shauna le devolvió un poco el ánimo que Serena había perdido desde que llegó a Pueblo Boceto, y en parte debía mucho a Shauna . Grace a pesar de ser la madre de Serena , no se vinculaban como debería ser ; no había confianza ni algún lazo de amistad , es más , hubo un momento que recibió el odio de su propia hija , pero al pasar del tiempo lo disipó , aunque eso no quería decir que le mostrara mucho afecto; aun tenía esa actitud rebelde hacia ella ,y su personalidad se construía con otras personas , como Shauna ; y ahora como madre estaba dolida , pero aún tenía la esperanza de algún día reponer todo lo dañado.

Volviendo a la práctica , Serena se había lesionado levemente la nariz, razón por el cual dejó el entrenamiento para el día siguiente y se tomó ese día un descanso , pero aún le faltaba pasar por las reprensiones de su madre , al no ver ningún progreso de su parte.

-Serena ¿Qué pasó? , no pudiste controlar a Rayhorn , y ya vas mucho tiempo intentándolo y las carreras comienzan muy pronto , ¿crees que me siento bien al ver que mi hija , la hija de la campeona de carreras Rayhorn de Kalos , aun parece una novata en esto? –cuestionó seriamente Grace.

-Tal vez si vieras como estoy, lo sabrías ; a ti solamente te importa las carreras Rayhorn más que a mí , desde un principio lo hiciste , y arruinaste mi infancia , aquella que nunca regresara , ¿acaso no soy tu hija? , ¿valgo menos que tus sueños? –respondió Serena agrestemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me importas Serena , me importas mucho , por eso decidí venir a Kalos , yo sé que te sientes mal , pero ¿acaso no te expliqué los motivos? , los repito cada vez que me recriminas de lo mal que pasas aquí , ¿Por qué de nuevo vuelves a meter ese tema? –acotó seriamente su madre.

Serena no pudo contenerse de la conversación , cerró sus ojos con las lágrimas que trataban de salir de ellos , y en un gesto de cólera , fijó su mirada hacia la puerta y salió de su casa.

-Serena , espera ¿a dónde vas?.

-Me iré donde Shauna , quizás ella si entienda lo que siento.

Su madre miró atónita como su hija le daba la espalda y se dirigía fuera de su casa mientras cerraba la puerta toscamente .

-"Pero Shauna aún no regresa de su viaje , ¿o si?" –pensó Grace -Volví a hacerlo , espero que Serena comprenda por que le amonesté, y no se decepcione más de mí , solo quisiera que regrese esa sonrisa que un dia transmitía a todos , espero con ansias ese día –hablaba solitariamente Grace.

Volviendo con Serena , ella no imaginaba de nuevo terminar la conversación que tuvo con su madre en una discusión , después de todo , era su madre , y le debía respeto a ella , pero a la vez pensó que dejó de ser así cuando ocurrió ese evento que marcó su vida . Su mente en ese momento era un sinnúmero de "porqués" y "cómos" , y los recuerdos de nuevo inundaban su cabeza , a la vez que caminaba rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga de Boceto .

El ocaso no tardó en llegar , y la mañana acaecía en ese colorido pueblo ; unos pasos delicados producían ruidos en los pastizales , aquellos pasos ligeros pertenecían a Serena ; pero ella recién hizo recuerdo de que Shauna se encontraba en su viaje como entrenadora , y quizás aún no había llegado a casa .

En ese momento se recriminaba del por qué aún no había iniciado su viaje , quizás el principal motivo era su madre , que no le permitía que emprendiera peligrosos viajes y descuidara su entrenamiento en las carreras Rayhorn , a decir verdad estaba a punto de recibir su pokemon inicial apenas cumplió 10 años , pero las circunstancia que vivía en ese entonces no le accedía a ello.

Tling …TlingThing

Escuchó la bocina de una bicicleta , a la vez su rostro volteaba y al observar que aquella bicicleta se acercaba a ella , y de reconocer aquella silueta conocida ; solo dedujo que podría tratarse de una sola persona , Shauna.

-Serena , Serena , Holaaaa…..! –exclamaba de lejos la morena.

-Shauna , aquí …. ¡! –del mismo modo la castaña llamaba alegremente a su amiga.

Al encontrarse de cerca , la emoción de reencontrarse de nuevo embargo a Serena y se abalanzó a ella con un fuerte abrazo de amigas , mientras Shauna recién bajaba de su bicicleta.

-Serena , solo han pasado 2 semanas , pero igual te extrañé –comentaba felizmente Shauna , mientras recibía el caluroso abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé , pero fueron dos semanas terribles , sin tener a nadie con quien conversar –acotó con una lágrima en los ojos la pelimiel.

-Pero no hay nada nuevo de que conversar , pero quizás hoy te cuente del viaje que hice –argumentó la ojiverde.

Al igual que Serena , Shauna tenía deseos de comenzar su viaje apenas cumplir los 10 , pero de la misma manera que su amiga , su madre lo impedía de alguna manera , por considerar un poco pleigroso esos viajes , sobre todo al tratarse de niñas , era aún peor dejarlas solas viajando a merced de peligros . Aunque en un principio trataban de convencer a sus respectivas madres de que sería una buena alternativa si les dejaran viajar juntas , pero fue en vano cualquier argumento que utilizaran con el fin de viajar como entrenadoras . Pero sin duda Serena era la menos afortunada , ya que su madre le disgustaba la idea de desprenderse de su hija y a la vez que dejara de lado las carreras Rayhorn , era un peligro que no quería afrontar.

-¿Que pokemon escogiste como inicial? –preguntó entusiasmada la ojiazul a su amiga .

-En verdad , no recibí ningún pokemon inicial.

-¿Qué?!, pero si no lo recibiste ¿Cómo empezaste a viajar como entrenadora? –preguntó asombrada y curiosa la castaña.

-Pues , verás ; si bien no recibí un pokemon del profesor Sycamore , me hice amiga de un pokemon que conocí cuando salía de Pueblo Boceto , y pues ; ya no necesitaba de un pokemon inicial –respondió alegremente la morena .

-¿así que fue así? , ¿y a que pokemón te refieres? –preguntó insistentemente Serena.

-Te lo enseñaré – mencionó una vez Shauna , mientras sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba al aire –Yo te elijo , Sesha…! –exclamaba mientras que de la pokebola salía el pokemón.

-Bolbasor…. – gruñía el pokemonplanta ,tratandase de un Bulbasaur.

-¿Ese es tu pokemón? , asombroso ; esos pokemon son poco visto en Kalos –comentaba entusiasmada la ojiazul.

-Es cierto , estos pokemon solo lo encuentras más en Kanto, y aquí son raro verlos –acotó Shauna.

-Y ¿por qué le pusiste Sesha? –preguntó curiosa Serena.

-Verás , ¿te acuerdas cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo para convencer a nuestras mamás para viajar juntas?

-sí , me cuerdo de eso.

-Pues en vista de que yo conseguí conseguir el permiso de mis padres , y tú no pudiste , en honor a las dos , puse Sesha a mi Bulbasaur.

-¿Así?

-sí, si te das cuenta lleva parte de nuestros nombres "Se" de Serena y "sha" de Shauna.

- ya veo , de todas formas gracias por tenerme presente aunque no viajemos juntas .

-De nada Serena , eres mi mejor amiga , es lo menos que podía hacer ; y de por cierto , mis planes eran escoger un Chespin , porque sabes que me encantan los de tipo planta , pero al capturar a Sesha , ya no había razón para ir a Ciudad Luminalia por Chespin , ¿no crees?

-Bueno , si tú lo dices.

-Pero bueno , se vé que aún no pudiste convencer a tu mamá Grace para emprender tu viaje.

-Sí , tienes razón , pero sabes , poco a poco se me va la idea de emprender mi viaje como entrenadora , si no fuera por una razón importante para mí , quizás hubiera renunciado a ello desde hace mucho.

-De que razón Serena , a decir verdad , nunca me contaste por qué tu mamá no te dejó emprender tu viaje.

Serena solo se limitó a observar el ocaso , y a su mente le llegaba recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Cunando Serena cumplió 10 , recibió una invitación del profesor Sycamore para convertirse en entrenadora , a la cual ella aceptó gustosamente , aunque sus planes no eran como ella pensaba en un inicio cuando conoció sobre de qué se trataba ser un entrenador , de alguna forma rompía la promesa que hizo con su mejor amigo de infancia , pero estaba tan decidida a emprender ese viaje , y tal vez de esa forma poder encontrar a ese amigo que perdió hace algunos años atrás.

Cuando el profesor Sycamore llegó a su casa , su entusiasmo se dejó relucir ; recibiría su primer pokemón , aunque no se había decidido por cuál , pero de alguna forma tomaría esa decisión apenas vea los pokemones iniciales . Aunque aún no sabía si su madre estaría totalmente de acuerdo, pero de alguna forma trató de aludir a su madre , ella aún no mostraba una decisión definida ; y tan solo Serena se esperanzaba cuando su madre le dijo : "lo voy a pensar" . Pero al ver que ese día que iba a escoger a su pokemoninicial , no se mostraba feliz por la idea , sus esperanzas bajaron .

Serena se vio emocionada cuando observó a Chespin ,Fennekin y Froaki ; y al oír la pregunta del profesor de cuál pokemon iba a escoger para ser su compañero , lo primero que hizo es ver primero a su madre , a simple vista le pareció que no le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto , y con un gesto notable que se expresó su madre a ella , concluyó que de alguna forma no estaba de acuerdo.

-Anda , escoge a tu compañero de viaje –le insistió el profesor , al ver que Serena aún no decidía en nadie.

-Este ,yo , pues verá ; creo que no estoy lista para ser entrenadora –mencionó la castaña algo deprimida y echando un reojo a su madre.

-pero ,si te ví tan animada hace un momento… -cuestionó algo sorprendido el profesor Sycamore.

-Es que , lo pensé muy bien , y creo que no es el momento –pronunció Serena con una voz temblorosa mientras observaba que la expresión de su madre mostraba alivio.

-Te entiendo , pero a tu edad es buen inicio para sacar tu licencia como entrenadora , piénsalo bien Serena ; estos tres pokemon están deseosos de ser tu compañero de viaje. –mencionó el profesor mientras señalaba a los pokemoniniciales , el cual mostraban un poco de tristeza por la decisión de Serena.

Chespin ,FeneFenekin , Froaky…. –mencionaban con una mirada triste hacia Serena , tratando de alguna forma de convencerla , pero su decisión no cambiaba.

-En verdad , los tres son muy lindos , cuanto desearía viajar con uno de ustedes , pero… no es el momento –rompió en llanto mientras corría hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto –disculpe profesor , disculpen amigos.

-Serena! –exclamó el profesor tratando de detenerla por un momento y hacerle recapacitar , pero fue en vano , Serena ya se había ido.

-Lo siento profesor , pero al final , ella fue quien decidió ¿verdad?; supongo que quizás más después emprenderá su viaje; por el momento dejémoslo así –mencionó algo feliz y aliviada doña Grace.

-Bueno , supongo que tiene razón , fue decisión de ella ; pero muy de pronto cambió de opinión ; cuando llegué ella se mostró emocionada por tener su pokemon e iniciar su viaje como entrenadora , incluso me citó con un postal para que viniera aquí para dejarle su pokemon inicial , pero… -mencionaba algo extrañado el profesor mientras era interrumpirá por la madre de Serena.

-De todas formas , disculpe las molestias profesor ; espero que a la próxima Serena no sea tan impulsiva con estas cosas –argumentaba Grace , mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

-No se preocupe , espero que Serena tome en cuenta de nuevo mi oferta para iniciarse como entrenadora , quizás más después –aseveraba el experto en pokemon , mientras se dirigía a fuera de la casa.

-Sí , yo creo que lo hará , y como usted dice , más después lo hará , de cualquier manera , gracias por venir profesor.

-De nada , nos vemos Grace –se despedía el profesor Sycamore.

-Igualmente , hasta luego profesor –de la misma manera Grace se despedía mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

Cuando se despidieron ambos , Grace se dirigía a la cocina con un aire de alivio , pero no se dió cuenta que Serena desde arriba había escuchado toda la conversación , y después de oírla , no le quedó más remedio que llorar amargamente.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Serena , hola ; ¿hay alguien ahí?

-Ah? , que , ¿pasa algo? –reaccionó la castaña al notar que su amiga le hacía muecas y la vez la sacudía ligeramente con las manos.

-pasa que te quedaste embobada por un momento , dime en ¿qué pensabas? –preguntó curiosa la morena.

-pues en algo , quizás el por qué no pude viajar cuando cumplí 10.

-pues supongo porque doña Grace pensó que sería peligroso para ti viajar sola.

-Bueno , algo , pero no del todo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-quiero decir que , eso fue una parte ; pero hubo una razón aún más importante.

-¿así? , pues yo que recuerde , ese era la única razón por que la que no te dejaba iniciar tu viaje como entrenadora ; al igual que mi mamá ; pero sabes tenía que hacer varios méritos para conseguir su permiso , hasta que al fin lo logré ; aunque un poco tarde , jejejeeje.

-Si , por lo menos lograste cumplir tu sueño , en cambio yo … , mírame soy tan infeliz con mi vida –pronunció con un tono apagado , y con los ojos cristalinos de lágrimas.

-¿por qué? , ¿cómo infeliz? ; mírate , yo que en tu lugar estaría feliz con todo el mundo y me sentiría orgullosa de ser tú –cuestionaba un poco intrigada Shauna.

-¿a qué te refieres Shauna?-preguntó algo confundida la castaña.

-que no te das cuenta? , todos quisieran estar en tu lugar , hasta inclusive yo; para empezar tu mamá es tu muy famosa en toda Kalos , por ser la mejor corredora de Rayhorn ,es tan famosa al igual que la campeona Diantha , gracias a ella Pueblo Boceto es reconocida en Kalos , como cede principal de las carreras anuales de Rayhorn …

-sí , pero… -trataba de acotar , pero era interrumpirá por su amiga hiperactiva.

-Y si no estás contenta por eso , solo mira el Top GirlsKalos 2014 , que lo puedes leer en la mejor revista de Kalos , ahí estas tú Serena , en ese Top , como la chica más Bonita y codiciada de Kalos , ¿qué chico no se resistiría a ti? , aparte de que tu mamá te da fama de alguna forma por ser su hija…

-Entiendo , pero… -trataba de refutar , pero de nuevo era interrumpida por Shauna.

-Y si no te basta eso , tu familia es la mejor posesionada económicamente en Pueblo Boceto . Ay Serena , ¿Por qué te sentirías infeliz al ser tan afortunada, tontita? –cuestionaba extrañada la ojiverde.

-Es que no me dejas hablar Shauna; quizás en parte tienes razón ; mi mamá famosa , y yo todo eso del Top Girls ; pero , pero ; de alguna forma cambiaría todo eso por otra razón. –argumento Serena con un rostro entristecido y nostálgico.

-¿Qué?... es que no lo entiendes ¿Qué más te falta para alcanzar esa "felicidad"?

-Mi madre es campeona consecutiva de Kalos durante los 7 años de estancia que llegamos aquí , es muy reconocida y cotizada por toda la región ; pero ¿de qué me vale una madre así , sino se comporta como una verdadera madre conmigo?

-Ahhhh…? –esta respuesta le sorprendió de alguna manera a Shauna.

-Cuando cumplí los 10 , quería iniciar mi viaje a toda costa , aunque me sentía mal al no ser como quería ; pero de todas maneras estaba ansiosa de comenzar mi viaje , y tal vez viajar a otras regiones como algunos entrenadores .

-Ten entiendo…

-Es más , le envié un postal con mis datos al profesor Sycamore , al cual respondió gustosamente ; y un día antes de que el viniera le convencí a mi madre a que pudiera viajar como entrenadora , aunque parecía no estar muy de acuerdo , me dijo que lo pensaría hasta mañana ; algo que me dio esperanzas para poder emprender mi viaje como entrenadora, pero luego…

- y luego que pasó?

-al siguiente día , vino el profesor Sycamore como me lo había prometido en el postal que me había respondido ; trajo a mi casa a los pokemon iniciales , bajé a verlos , y me emocioné al observarlos , en verdad eran tan lindos Chespin , Fennekin y Froaky , que no me decidía por cúal , aunque me inclinaba un poco más por Fennekin ; pero antes de decidir por mi pokemon , mi mamá acudió donde nos encontrábamos con el profesor , y de reojo mi indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que emprendiera mi viaje , y tuve que rechazar la oferta de ser entrenadora .

-ya veo , eso era la razón.

-ahora entiendes Shauna por qué no inicié mi viaje a los 10?

-si pero me dijiste que había una buena razón para ello .

-si lo hubo , y es motivo es por mi madre.

-y que tiene que ver ella aparte de que se preocupara por ti?

-tu sabes que mi mamá es muy aficionada a las carreras Rayhorn , ella quiere a toda costa que yo siga su ejemplo , y sea también una corredora profesional , y justamente fue por ese motivo que no me permitió que iniciara mi viaje como entrenadora pokemon.

-entonces fue por eso.

- lo peor de todo es que a mí no me agrada del todo convertirme una corredora de Rayhorn al igual que mi madre , de hecho , quiero buscar mis sueños; pero se esmera en que yo sea como ella. y si me permitía emprender mi viaje , de seguro iba a ser un peligro para cumplir su propósito .

-cuanto lo siento Serena , pero velo por el lado bueno, ella se preocupa por ti ; trata de buscarte un buen futuro.

-pero no va conmigo , si bien las carreras Rayhorn no me agradan sé que hay algo más en el mundo , muchas cosas que no conozco , desde que fui al campamento en Kanto , se me prendió ese espíritu de aventura.

-Al igual que yo , siempre fui aventurera por naturaleza , quizás por mi personalidad hiperactiva y todo eso , pero me gusta descubrir nuevas cosas , como recién lo hice con mi primer viaje pokemon , aunque no pase mucho tiempo fuera de pueblo Boceto , pero de lo poco aprendí muchas cosas , como los pokemon por ejemplo –hablaba Shauna mientras acariciaba a su bulbasaur –he sabido escuchar la voz de su corazón.

-como quisiera hacer yo también .

-¿hacer qué? –preguntó intrigada la morena.

-eso , escuchar la voz del corazón. Anoche tuve un sueño , donde alguien a quien extraño mucho me dijo que escuchara la voz de mi corazón.

-pues es muy fácil , solo déjate llevar por sus balbuceos , y por los anhelos que persigues, aquellos que son muy importantes en tu vida –indicaba la ojiverde mientras observaba el cielo naranja.

-quizás sea cierto lo que dices , pero quisiera sentirlo y descifrarlo al igual que tú –mencionaba calmada la castaña mientras contemplaba el ocaso.

-escucha por un momento el silencio.

-si?

-relájate un poco.

-ok

-pon tu mano sobre tu pecho.

-está bien.

-siente como late tu corazón.

-de acuerdo.

-cierra tus ojos.

-así? –preguntó Serena al momento de cerrar suavemente los ojos y dejarse llevar por un calma apacible.

-y ¿Cómo lo sientes?

-aun no lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice?

-pues lo estoy intentando.

-¿ya lo escuchaste?

-Shuana! , trato de hacerlo , pero me interrumpes a cada momento.-exclamó un poco molesta mientras abría los ojos.

-Lo siento , es que no puedo parar yo misma.

-no importa , lo intentaré más después , pero de todas formas gracias por el consejo amiga mía –indicaba Serena con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

-de nada , más bien , hasta ahora no me dijiste cual era esa RAZON importante por el cual te animaste a querer viajar como entrenadora –cuestionó muy curiosa Shauna .

-bueno , verás ; solo mi madre lo sabe , pero no del todo , quizás tampoco nunca te lo conté , pero es un larga historia .

-vamos , cuéntame ; te prometo no interrumpirte.

-Shauna eres mi mejor amiga de Kalos , desde que llegué aquí tanto tú como yo nos confiábamos de cualquier cosa , y creo que es hora de desahogarme también y contar algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho , es como una espina clavada en mi corazón , pero sabes , son los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Lo sé Serena , te prometo no contar a nadie ; para eso son las amigas no crees?

-Así es -decia alegre y con un suspiro prosiguió –Todo se remonta en Kanto …

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 , espero os haya gustado ; y disculpen si me tardé en actualizarlo , es solo que soy nuevo en el Fanfiction , y se me hace complejo subir los capítulos , y además armar toda esta trama no es nada sencillo . Más bien , gracias por seguir mi fic , y les prometo colgar el siguiente capítulo de acá d días ; ESPERO GUSTOSO SUS REVIEWS , Y ACEPTO TAMBIEN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS ; SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA PROXIMOS CAPITULOS , LOS TOMARÉ EN CUENTA . SE DESPIDE SU SERVIDOR …..SAYONARA…!**


	3. Chapter 3 - El día del Campamento

**siento por la demora , pero aki esta el siguiente capitulo que se enfoca en ambos personajes (Ash y Serena) y el misterio del campamento de verano del profesor Oak , tmbien acerca del viaje de Ash.**

**EL DIA DEL CAMPAMENTO**

-Vamos pikachu , no te hagas de rogar –se dirigía el azabache hacia el roedor eléctrico .

-PikaPikachu – se resistía a ser llevado en brazos, a decir verdad estaba lanzando ataques eléctricos constantemente a su entrenador , sin embargo ,éste no sentía las descargas pues estaba bien protegido con los guantes de ule.

-Sé que no te agrado aún , pero intentémoslo ,vas a ver que seremos buenos amigos –le hablaba amablemente a pikachu , pero éste no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía.

-PIka …! –se mostraba indiferente a su entrenador , y al instante saltó de los brazos de Ash y se alejó un poco de él .

-Pikachu , entiende que haré lo mejor para ser un buen entrenador, si eso es lo que piensas , recuerda que este es aún mi primer viaje , así que no esperes mucho de mí , quizás tu antiguo entrenador era más experimentado que yo , pero …pero me esforzaré en ser tan bueno como él ,te lo prometo –aclaraba el azabache mientras que recordaba sobre la conversación que sostuvo con el profesor Oak.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Como te dije hace un momento , este pikachu es especial , no solo por su personalidad sino por otros aspectos más de él y lo mucho que significa para su antiguo entrenador –comentaba el profesor Oak dirigiéndose a Ash , mientras que él se ponía los guantes verdes.

-Lo sé profesor , y también sé que aprenderé a convivir con su personalidad , y…espera ¡¿Qué dijo?!... –se sorprendió el joven pelinegro por el comentario completo del experto en pokemóm – ¿dijo antiguo entrenador? , acaso pikachu ¿no es el pokemon del laboratorio? .

-Así es Ash ,pikachu le perteneció a un entrenador –miraba nostálgico hacia la ventana el veterano profesor –pero no de cualquier entrenador.

-¿a qué se refiere?-preguntó intrigado Ash.

-A uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto .

-Ya veo , entonces , eso significa que no podré tener a pikachu ¿verdad? –dijo algo preocupado y con una mirada triste el azabache.

-No , nada de eso jovencito , tú si podrás tener a pikachu como tu primer pokemon , si bien le perteneció a un entrenador ,pero él me encargo que le entregara este pokemon a aquel entrenador que demostrara tener esa actitud de superación y tenga grandes sueños , como los tienes tú , y además , admiro tu determinación muchacho –le decía con una sonrisa en los labios y brillo en los ojos a Ash.

-¿de verdad cree eso de mi profesor?

-si muchacho , y sé que también tú serás un gran entrenador .

-gracias profesor , y le prometo que no lo voy a defraudar , tampoco defraudaré a Pikachu y a su antiguo entrenador , prometo que daré al máximo de mí y seré un Maestro Pokemón.-habló Ash bombeando un puño al aire y con mucha determinación.

-Sigue con esa actitud Ash , hasta el último día de tu viaje , y no te defraudes por lo malo que puedo suceder , debes aprender que hay piedras en el camino , y todos tropezamos alguna vez , pero ¿sabes? , es bueno aprender de nuestros errores –hablaba el experto en pokemon mirando de nuevo nostálgico la ventana.

-Lo sé profesor , y téngalo por seguro que seguiré su consejo –decía seriamente el azabache mientras se ponía una gorra rojo y blanco con un símbolo de "v" invertida para el lado derecho .

-Entonces muchacho , suerte con tu viaje . –le dijo Oak mientras extendió su mano.

-No hace falta tener suerte , seré el mejor –mencionó con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor Oak.

Después de eso ,Ash coge su mochila color verde con detalles amarillos , y se presenta al profesor.

-y …, ¿Cómo me veo profesor? –le mencionaba el azabache mientras se daba vueltas para verse el mismo.

-Estas genial , como todo un entrenador –afirmaba el experto en pokemon.

Ash llevaba un polo negro debajo , por encima una camisa blanca manga corta ,seguido por un chaleco azul con algunos bordes amarillos ; también llevaba un pantalón jean azul claro , unos zapatos deportivos color negro y blanco , a la vez dos guantes verdes , sin olvidar también de su gorra oficial de la Liga Añil , aquella que ganó enviando más de cien postales al concurso Añil , para de esa forma ganarlo.

-Bueno , sin más que decir emprenderé mi viaje –mencionó entusiasmado el joven entrenador.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta del laboratorio , el profesor Oak lo detuvo por un momento .

Oye… Ash! –exclamó suavemente el profesor.

-Si profesor,¿ Que sucede? –volteó de nuevo el azabache.

-Pikachu puede ser a veces indiferente al entrenador , sólo si éste demuestra no ser digno del pokemon , pero verás que poco a poco Pikachu se dará cuenta que usted es buen entrenador , y te empezará a hacer caso ; quizás al principio parezca terco , pero después será tu más fiel amigo –le decía amablemente el profesor mientras que Ash escuchaba asombrado –te lo puedo asegurar.

-Está bien profesor , lo tomaré siempre en cuenta. –decíaAsh con su típica sonrisa –más bien , Adiós profesor , lo veré muy pronto – mencionaba feliz Ash , mientras se dirigía a fuera del laboratorio , donde pikachu lo estaba esperando .

-Adios muchacho y recuerda mandarme informes de tus logros a través del intercomunicador . –se despedía el profesor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Entonces Pikachu le pertenecía a un buen entrenador pokemón , espero ser tan bueno como él para poder ganar su confianza ." –meditaba el azabache en su mente mientras estaba ya afuera y observaba a pikachu , quien lo estaba mirando curiosamente.

-Bien pikachu , vamos ; empecemos nuestro viaje –decía Ash al roedor eléctrico con una sonrisa típica de él y bombeando un puño al aire.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo prometo pikachu , seré el mejor entrenador , pero ahora necesito que confíes en mí , como yo confió en ti , ¿lo harás? – decía amablemente a pikachu mientras se agachaba hacia él.

Pika… - pensaba aun dudoso de su entrenador .

-Mira , para demostrarte mi confianza en ti , voy a quitarme estos guantes y sacar esta soguilla de ti , para que quedes totalmente libre.

Ash desataba al pokemon eléctrico con total confianza , aun sabiendo que podía recibir una descarga o que pikachu huyera , el solo se enfocaba en pensar de que podía lograr su sueño junto con pikachu .

-Listo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pikapikachu –decía satisfecho el roedor.

-bien entonces , ahora comencemos nuestro viaje.

Todo empezaba bien hasta que el azabache oyó a su estómago gruñir .

-Lo siento pikachu , pero no pude desayunar en la mañana por ir apresurado al laboratorio del profesor Oak – mencionó el pelicuervo mientras se ruborizaba de vergüenza y se frotaba la cabeza.

En seguida repente también sonó el estómago de pikachu.

-Se ve que tú también tienes hambre . ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo antes de adentrarnos en el bosque? Traje algunos hamburguesas que mi mamá puso en mi mochila .

-Pi pikachu – asintió animado el roedor eléctrico , pero aún desconfiado del azabache.

En seguida Ash sacó de su mochila dos hamburguesas , uno se la quedó y el otro se la dio a pikachu , para después empezar a degustar del aperitivo.

-Que te parecen las hamburguesas de mi mamá, pikachu? –pregunto el azabache aun con la boca llena de comida.

-Pika pi –respondía contento el pokemon.

-Yo también pienso que son las mejores hamburguesas las que prepara mi mamá –afirmaba mientras se limpiaba los labios y se dirigía de nuevo a su mochila.

-Si bien me acuerdo , puse un mapa de las ciudades próximos de Paleta en mi mochila – rebuscaba ansiosamente su mochila – Oh, aquí está .

Mientras Ash sacaba un pequeño mapa que indicaba las direcciones de diferentes rutas , una cinta rosa adornado con un moño cayó al suelo.

-Pika? –preguntaba curioso el roedor por la inusual cinta.

-Preguntas por esto? – decía al roedor eléctrico mientras se agachaba para recoger la cinta rosa – yo tampoco entiendo por qué lo llevo conmigo , pero de repente siento que es algo especial , aunque no sé por qué , pero no puedo desprendérmelo – afirmaba mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en su mochila - De todas maneras pikachu , si seguimos la ruta 4 hacia el este llegaremos a Ciudad Plateada para mi primera batalla de gimnasio .

-Pi pikachu – mencionaba algo curioso el pokemon.

-Y después seguiré por las otras siete para luego entrar a la Liga Añil.

-Pi pikachu.

-Pero antes , ¿no crees que debería atrapar algún pokemon?

-Pika –afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces que esperamos , vamos por nuestro por nuestro próximo compañero!.

Entusiasmado Ash corría con pikachu hacia el interior del bosque en búsqueda de su próximo pokemon .

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Todo se remonta en Kanto , cuando tenía 7 años , mi madre me llevó a un campamento de verano , en ése tiempo nosotras vivíamos en pueblo Paleta , y el profesor Oak había organizado ese campamento que realizaba casi todos los años . Mi mamá siempre quería que participara en esos eventos , pero yo me negaba , y en esa vez me llevó casi a la fuerza .

-Entonces no te agradaba la idea de ir a ese campamento de verano Serena?

-No , para nada , a mí me desagradaban los campamentos y ese tipo de cosas , pero esa vez mi mamá me obligó . –mencionaba la pelimiel con una ligera sonrisa en los labios .

-Pero se te ve feliz de solo recordarlo .

-Quizás tengas razón Shauna , recordar aquellos días….

**FLASHBACK**

EN EL AUTOMOVIL

-Mamá , ya te dije que no quiero ir al campamento .

-Lo siento Serena , pero creo que debes ir , será una bonita experiencia para ti, harás muchos amigos , que es lo que te falta conseguir , a parte también aprenderás más de los pokemon , creo que te hará bien ir allá a que pases encerrado sola en casa.

-Pe…pero , tengo miedo a los pokemon , además no me llevo bien con ningún niño, de verás mamá no quiero ir .

-irás y punto! Ya hablamos de eso ayer – aseveraba con un tono autoritario Grace mientras miraba por el retrovisor del auto a Serena que lentamente se le escapaba algunas lágrimas.

-Sé que nunca te has separado de mi , hija ; pero creo que ya es hora de socializarte mejor , verás que será divertido – decía Grace , animando a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿lo prometes mamá? – preguntaba la pequeña Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo.

- Te lo prometo hija , la pasarás bien. Es más Serena , ya llegamos.

En ese momento el auto para al frente de un espeso bosque; bajan Grace y Serena , ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa , llevaba además un sombrero de paja atada con una cintita y unos zapatos rosados, luego observan el enorme letrero que anunciaba el campamento de Verano titulado "Conociendo a los pokemon" y el cartel aparecía claramente el rostro del reconocido profesor Oak.

-Bien hija , entremos ; quizás alcancemos a tiempo para que te inscribas.-decia Grace a su hija con un sonrisa y la tomaba de la mano para dirigirla a la oficina .

-Como digas mamá – mencionaba Serena todavía un poco desanimada.

EN LA OFICINA

Y dentro del local principal y al frente de la oficina del profesor Oak ,Grace y Serena esperaron por un momento antes de que el profesor les atendiera , y después de esperar por unos minutos salieron del pequeño cuarto una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos marrones tomado de la mano a un niño moreno de cabello negro azabache que vestía una polera manga cero de color amarillo y rojo , un short pescador color azul y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles negros y blancos. Lo más curioso era que tenía unas "z" en las mejillas.

Inmediatamente después Grace ingresó a la oficina del profesor Oak para inscribir a su hija , pero a la vez también entró Serena para saber más del campamento .

-profesor , vengo a inscribir a mi hija para que participe en este campamento de verano.

-Oh Grace , un gusto poder verla de nueva , supe que ganó el último concurso de carreras Rayhorn en ciudad Azafrán .

-Si profesor , lástima que ya no habrá otra después de tiempo.

-Tienes razón , pero de todas maneras estuviste fenomenal , y también me alegro que pudiste convencer a tu hija de asistir a este campamento .

El profesor Oak se dirigía lentamente hacia Serena , mientras ésta se escondía detrás de su madre.

-Hola , tú debes ser Serena ¿verdad? , mucho gusto , yo soy el profesor Oak y seré encargado de dirigir este campamento.

Pero Serena no decía alguna palabra , estaba asustada y se escondía más detrás de Grace .

-Es muy tímida profesor , casi no habla con muchas personas , pero creo que se acostumbrará. –mencionó con una gota de sudor Grace

-Ya veo , pero aquí encontrará nuevos amigos y será una linda experiencia para Serena.

-Lo sé profesor , es lo que le explicaba más antes a Serena.

Mientras hablaban el profesor Oak con Grace , Serena se apartó por un momento de su madre y salió de la pequeña oficina personal de Oak , para dirigirse a la ventana, en ella vio una buena cantidad de niños , algunos de su edad , otro un poco mayores , y a la vez también observó al niño azabache que vio hace un rato , parecía disfrutar alegremente jugando con los niños , en especial con un niño de cabello punteado y color café , era un poco mayor que él ,pero veía que eran muy buenos amigos . Serena notó de repente que se encontraba sola , sin ningún amigo , al ver a varios niños que disfrutaban de la compañía de otros ; deseaba tanto hacerse amigo de alguien , pero su timidez le jugaba una mala pasada.

Después de observar un buen momento por la ventana , sintió que unas manos tocaban sus hombros , era su madre.

-Serena , diviértete con este campamento.

Los ojos de Serena empezaron a llenarse de nuevo con lágrimas mientras impulsivamente abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

-Vas a estar bien hija . –consoló Grace

-Pero no quiero estar aquí sola.

-No lo estarás , está el profesor Oak , y hay muchos niños también que gustosamente querrán ser tus amigos.

-Pero…

Grace puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Serena , y tiernamente le habló

-Serena ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tu sabes mamá que tengo siete.

-suficiente como para que te separes por un tiempo de mí , muchos de esos niños también tienen 7 y míralos , se divierten sin preocuparse de que si están o no sus padres .

-de verdad crees eso mamá?

-vamos Serena ,tú también anda y diviértete – le decía amablemente a su hija.

Con un suspiro largo , Serena aceptó la oferta de su madre y se enrumbó hacia los niños , pero antes le dio un último abrazo a Grace.

-¿estarás de vuelta verdad?. –preguntó preocupada Serena

-claro que lo haré hija , solo son un par de días , y verás que después no querrás volver a casa . –expresó la mamá de Serena con una sonrisa.

Después del abrazo fraternal , Serena sale al patio donde se encontraban los niños jugando unos con otros , algunos jugando con los pokemon ; pero ella aún no sabía qué hacer , de repente una voz familiar habló a través del megáfono , era el profesor Oak.

-Bien niños y niñas , les doy la bienvenida al Campamento de Verano de este año titulado "conociendo a los pokemon".

Toda la multitud de niños empezó a aplaudir y gritar alegremente , mientras el profesor continuaba.

-Estos tres días , aprenderemos más de los pokemon , y podremos conocer mejor su habitad , como también relacionarnos mejor con la naturaleza .

Los niños volvieron a aplaudir y gritar efervescentemente mientras el profesor proseguía presentando a continuación al Staff , cocineros , seguridad , profesores invitados de otras ciudades , etc. Y después continuo con las indicaciones ,para luego pasar por la actividades.

-Bien niños , la actividad para el día de hoy será la observación de pokemon salvajes , nos dirigiremos hacia el bosque en grupos , cada grupo estará liderado por los niños con insignia azul (los más experimentados en campamento ) pero descuiden , si aún no tienen grupos o tienen problemas para incorporarse con algunos de ellos , pueden venir conmigo , de todas maneras después de observar algunos pokemon salvajes , retornaremos al patio de concentración para pasar luego al almuerzo, ¿entendido niños?

-¡entendido profesor! – gritaron a unísona voz todos los niños presentes.

-entonces empecemos yendo al bosque – dijo muy animado el experto en pokemon.

Serena veía como varios niños formaban grupos , otros grandes grupos , como otros que eran pequeños .

-"¡Vengan aquí amigos , este grupo observará más pokemon que los demás!"

Serena escuchó de lejos y vió al niño de cabellos en punta de color café , que a su lado se encontraba el mismo niño azabache que observó en la oficina, al parecer estaban convocando para formar un grupo más de tantos que había en ese momento.

Ella estaba asustada de no tener grupo , pero tampoco quería formar en uno de ellos , por la timidez que tenía con los niños ; por eso decidió ir con el profesor Oak , que en ese momento , era al único que le tenía más confianza.

Serena notó que habían pocos niños que estaban con el profesor Oak , quizás eran tímidos como Serena , o quizás no querían incorporare a algún grupo en especial.

-Oh Serena que bien que te encuentres aquí , ¿no pudiste conseguir un grupo?

-no profesor , pensé que sería mejor ir con usted –mencionó con una voz tímida la pelimiel.

-Bueno en todo caso , vayamos al bosque.

Todos los niños , en sus respectivos grupos , partieron hacia el bosque con todo lo necesario para observar los pokemon salvajes , algunos llevaron binoculares , otros cámaras fotográficas , etc .

Serena por su parte se veía muy asustada , no le había agradado la idea de adentrarse en el bosque para ver pokemones salvajes , de hecho , ella le había tomado miedo a ellos ,razón por la cual se preocupaba más a medida que se adentraba más y más por el bosque.

-Bien chicos , al parecer los primeros pokemon que observaremos serán los de tipo bicho , como pueden ver aquí hay un grupo de Caterpies – explicaba el profesor a su grupo , mientras ellos tomaban apunte.

Serena estaba al final del grupo , casi distante de todos .De pronto notó un Buterfree que parecía ser color rosa , era sorprendente para Serena ver un Buterfreevariocolor , y si había un pokemon que no la asustara, ése era Buterfree.

A medida que Buterfree se alejaba , Serena lo perseguía , sin darse cuenta que se separaba cada vez más del grupo .

-Espera Buterfree! – exclamaba mientras corría detrás de la mariposa.

Después de unos minutos corriendo tras el pokemon y que éste desapareciera de su vista , ella se percató que se había separado del grupo y se encontraba sola en el espeso bosque.

Al principio sintió miedo , pero luego decidió volver al punto de partido de donde vió al Buterffre . Y al regresar de nuevo al lugar ,no divisó absolutamente a nadie , ella estaba sola y perdida en el bosque , de repente sintió más temor mientras trataba de encontrar a los demás.

-Chicos … ¿Dónde están todos? - Serena dijo tratando de encontrar a los otros campistas. De pronto oyó el crujir en los arbustos frente a ella y se asustó.

Entonces un Poliwag saltó asustando a Serena. En el miedo , Serena saltó al suelo y golpeó su rodilla derecha y después el Poliwag se alejó dejando a Serena herida en el suelo..

-Ni siquiera quería venir a este campamento -Serena dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaron a romper en cristalinas lágrimas. "¡Mamá!" Ella gritó.

Momentos después los arbustos empezaron a crujir otra vez y Serena se asustó de nuevo. Para Sorpresa de Serena , un muchacho de su edad con ojos marrones y cabello negro había aparecido, ella inmediatamente reconoció al muchacho.

-Poliwag , a donde te fuiste? –dijo el azabache sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Serena.

Cuando el moreno miró a su alrededor, vio a Serena en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y le empezó a hablar.

-Hey ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - dijo curioso el muchacho. –Soy AshKetchump ¿y tú? , ¿qué sucede?

Serena se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza , pero al ver que el niño demostraba cierta confianza le explicó.

-me he hecho daño en la rodilla –dijo aún llorando Serena.

Ash miró la rodilla de Serena por un momento.

-¿Estas bien? Esto quizás podrá ayudar - dijo Ash , mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y azul con un pokebola dibujada en ello y envolvió su rodilla.

-¿bien?

-No todavía –mencionó Serena mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero gimiendo por el dolor.

-Esto es una frase de buena suerte , "dolor , dolor ,¡fuera ya!" -Dijo el azabache mientras hacía una especie de acto de magia en la rodilla de la ojiazul.

Serena trató de levantarse, pero su rodilla seguía doliendo.

-Es inútil , no puedo estar de pie –se quejaba la pelimiel.

-Nunca te rindas hasta el final-dijo Ash mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Serena aun vacilaba en tomar la mano del azabache ,pero de pronto Ash sujeto de su mano , lo llevó hacia él y Serena cayó en sus brazos , pero al darse cuenta de la escena Se separó sorprendida un poco de él.

-te paraste! –le decía con una sonrisa afable a la pelimiel. -De todas maneras , hay que regresar de nuevo al campamento.

Ash sostuvo la mano de Serena y la conducía de vuelta al campamento. Las mejillas de Serena empezaban a calentarse ,pero ella no comprendía por qué razón.

En cierta forma , tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Ash , que atendió de inmediato sus heridas y fue muy cortés con ella . Al parecer ya se había ganado un amigo.

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó curioso el azabache.

-Me llamo Serena –respondió algo tímida la pelimiel.

-Serena , Lindo nombre , como lo eres tú –afirmó Ash con una sonrisa amable haciendo que Serena se sonroje aún más. –Por cierto ¿Cómo te separaste de tu grupo?

-Yo estaba en el grupo del profesor Oak , estábamos observando algunos caterpies , pero me distraje al ver un Buterfree de color rosa y… -contaba Serena pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

-Un Buterfree de color rosa?Genial , eso no se vé muy a menudo.

-El caso era que me distraje persiguiendo al Buterfree , y después me dí cuenta que me había separado del grupo .

-Entiendo , suele pasar , este es mi segundo año de campamento , y la vez pasada también me separé del grupo tratando de atrapar un Bellsprout , pero afortunadamente me encontraron de nuevo .

-Ya veo ,entonces ambos pasamos casi la misma experiencia.

-Si eso creo –dijo Ash mientras que ambos se echaron a reír un poco.

-¿Aun te duele la rodilla?

-Un poco –mencionó algo timida la castaña - más bien , gracias Ash.

-No hay de qué , solo hago lo mejor por mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? Acaso yo …

-Si Serena , tú también eres mi amiga –dijo feliz Ash –o ¿no quieres serlo?.

-Si quiero , es lo que trataba de buscar desde hace mucho, un amigo.

- Serena , tu eres de pueblo paleta verdad? –pregunto curioso Ash.

- Si , y tú también?

-sí , pero es raro que nunca te haya visto –insistió curioso el pequeño Ash.

- Es por que no salgo mucho afuera , también no tengo amigos con quien jugar –mencionó tímidamente la pequeña pelimiel.

- Pero no te preocupes , a partir de ahora seremos muy buenos amigos . –animó el azabache.

-Lo prometes? –preguntó dudosa la ojiazul.

-Es una promesa del futuro maestro Pokemon ,AshKetchum –mencionó contento el moreno.

-Maestro pokemon?-preguntó curiosa Serena.

-ehh… te lo explico más tarde ,y mira ya estamos llegando al campamento.

Los dos niños se dieron cuenta de que estaban saliendo poco a poco del bosque y se acercaban más al centro de reunión de los campistas , de repente una voz interrumpió.

Serena ,Ash , que bueno que los encuentro , pensé que se habían perdido , ya estábamos a punto de enviar al equipo de rescate –Habló emocionado el profesor Oak al darse cuenta de que ambos niños se encontraban bien.

Lo sentimos profesor , lo que pasa es que nos desviamos y … -argumentó el azabache pero fue interrumpido.

-No se preocupen lo importante es que se encuentran bien , pero para la próxima vez , estén más atentos y no se separen del grupo , ¿entendido? –mencionó el experto en pokemon.

-Entendido –dijeron a unísona voz Ash y Serena.

Ya reunidos de nuevo en el campamento el profesor dio indicaciones para la actividad de la tarde ,donde los campistas debían conformar grupos , liderados por los niños de "insignia azul" , y competir . Los grupos eran conformados por cuatro integrantes incluyendo al líder.

Ash y Serena no se quedaron atrás , y juntos empezaban a buscar un grupo que conformar , pero el azabache ya sabía de antemano a donde y con quien ir .

-Ash , hacia dónde vamos ? –preguntó curiosa la pelimiel , quien seguía por detrás a Ash mientras éste corría apresuradamente.

-Iremos donde un amigo que tiene insignia azul. –respondió animoso el muchacho.

De pronto , Serena vió que se acercaban hacia el mismo niño de cabellos puteados y color marrón que estaba constantemente con Ash , y que a la vez se encontraba con una niña ….(leaf)

-Hola Ash , al parecer por fin apareciste –mencionó el castaño al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash y Serena.

-Hola amigo , y que tal que te hayas unido a nuestro grupo Leaf , lo que pasa es que tuve un incidente en el bosque y… - contaba el azabache mientras fue interrumpido de nuevo por su amigo.

-Y quien esta niña si se puede saber? –preguntó curioso el castaño mientras observaba a Serena.

-Me olvidé de presentarles , ella es Serena , la encontré perdida en el bosque , y es mi amiga ,esperó que también lo puedan a aceptar en el grupo - mencionó contento el azabache y después se dirigió de nuevo a Serena – Serena , te presento a Leaf , y también a Gary , MI MEJOR AMIGO….

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Escuchaste eso pikachu? –preguntó el azabache al roedor al escuchar el crujir de los arbustos.

-Pikapikachu –afirmaba el pokemon mientras movía sus orejas.

-Bien , entonces vayamos a investigar.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu se adentraron más al campo de arbusto y vieron a un pokemonave .

-Este es un Pidgey ¿verdad? –se preguntaba el azabache mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su pokedex para ver la información.

"Pidgey , un pokemon volador , y de entre todos ellos el más dócil y fácil de capturar , un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades pokemon "

-Ya veo , es genial ,¡nuestro día de suerte! –mencionó emocionado el azabache para luego dirigirse al roedor eléctrico –pikachuvé por él.

-Pika –afrimaba decidido a poder ganar.

-Ahora pikachu , a capturar ese Pidgey.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 , lamento hecho esperar , pero la universidad satura mis horas libres , e hice todo lo posible para manterme al pendiente de la serie .**

**Quizas se preguntaron ¿Qué es lo que paso en el campamento del profesor Oak? ¿Por qué Serena se enamoró de Ash? ¿Por qué ella estaba en Kanto y no en Kalos? , ycual fue su pasado con Ash? , en este fic voy a enrumbarme a esos interrogantes que no quedaron bien en claro en el ánime , por favor quiero ver Reviews , y si tiene alguna sugerencia háganmelo llegar , nos vemos la próxima Semana.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Una tormenta inoportuna

**CAPITULO 4 : UNA TORMENTA INOPORTUNA**

**_Quizás se sienten algunos confundidos por las edades de los protagonistas (hasta yo XD), pero son dos historias diferentes , una que se enfoca en Ash y otra que se enfoca en Serena , a finales del episodio se unirán esas dos historias ._**

**_-En la historia de Ash , él tiene 10 años e inicia su viaje pokemon._**

**_-En la historia de Serena ,ella tiene 14 (aclaro , hubo un error en la edición del capitulo 2 donde decía que tenía 16) ._**

**_-En el campamento, ambos tenían 7 años ._**

**_Si quizás les resulta confuso la historia , les digo que no hay más errores de edición , solo la que aclaré arriba , además sigan la historia ,que les traigo una gran sorpresa al final que les dejará con los ojos cuadrados XD , por ahora me enfocaré en aventura/comedia y toques de romance , luego será más genero drama , pero en si mi FIC tiene de todo un poco._**

-Mucho gusto Gary , me llamo Serena –mencionó algo tímida pero a la vez con una sonrisa afable la pelimiel.

-El gusto es mío Serena, debes saber que soy uno de los niños con "insignia azul" , por lo tanto soy líder de este grupo , y en vista que conoces a Ash, te dejaré entrar –mencionó con un tono orgulloso Gary.

-gracias por aceptar a Serena en el grupo Gary –mencionó contento el azabache.

-Para eso son los amigos ¿no crees? –cuestionó el pelicafé.

-si , por supuesto –agregó Ash.

-Bien entonces que estamos esperando , vamos a registrarnos con el profesor – mencionó apresurada Leaf.

-Si tienes razón , como ya somos cuatro , es suficiente para formar un grupo completo –aseguró el nieto del profesor Oak.

Todos empezaron a echar una corrida , pero Serena se quedó estática aún sin saber qué hacer .

-Serena ,vamos , sino llegaremos tarde al registro – mencionó el azabache mientras tomaba la mano de Serena.

-Sí , tienes razón – mencionó tímidamente la castaña mientras sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse de nuevo.

El patio central estaba repleto de niños campistas , y a la vez el grupo de Staff , incluyendo el profesor Oak registraban los grupos que se conformaban para todas las actividades del campamento.

-Abuelo , quiero registrar mi grupo –mencionó apresurado el pelicafé.

-Oh! Gary , entonces ya creaste un grupo , ¿Quiénes la conforman? – preguntó algo curioso el profesor Oak.

-Bien, estamos yo, Leaf , Ash y una niña nueva de cabellos color miel , no me acuerdo su nombre , ¿Cómo se llamaba Leaf? – consultó pensativo Gary.

-Emmm…. Serena , se llama Serena –respondió rápidamente Leaf.

-Sí , creo que sí , la niña se llama Serena abuelo – Comentó rápidamente al profesor.

-Con que Serena , me alegra que haya conseguido un grupo – dijo contento el experto en pokemon.

-Si , tal parece que Ash la encontró perdida en el bosque y se hicieron amigos – agregó Gary.

-Y hablando de esto ¿Dónde están Ash y Serena? –preguntó curioso el profesor.

-Aquí estamos – mencionó cansado el azabache mientras trataba de reincorporarse –corren muy rápido ,nos dejaron muy atrás .

Serena también estaba al lado de Ash , y se encontraba fatigada por la corrida.

-Bien , en vista de que ya están casi todos los grupos conformados ,voy a dar pautas para la actividad de la tarde –mencionaba feliz el profesor Oak.

-Perfecto , este año ganaremos nosotros –comentó emocionado el azabache.

-Por supuesto que sí , pero a todo esto Ash ¿conseguiste atrapar al poliwag?-preguntó curioso Gary.

-¿Poliwag? , acaso será… - dijo asombrada la castaña.

-Bueno Serena es una larga historia , pero será mejor que les cuente en otro lugar ,ya que hay mucho ruido aquí.-respondió Ash.

-Bien , entonces qué tal si nos cuentas bajo la sombra de ese árbol, Ash – mencionó Leaf mientras señalaba su dedo hacia un sauce.

-Sí, creo que será un buen lugar – acotó la pelimiel.

-Tiene razón, vayamos ahí .

El nuevo grupo conformado por Ash , Gary , Serena y Leaf decidieron pasar el tiempo libre antes de la actividad de la tarde, para conversar .

-Entonces nos dirás que paso con el poliwag que perseguías? – preguntó una vez más el pelicafé.

-En vista que todos insisten les contaré – aseguró el azabache para luego empezar a contar - estábamos observando algunos pokemon tipo hierba .

-Si eso ya sabemos , puedes ir a cuando perseguiste al Poliwag? - protestó Gary.

-Lo que pasa es que Serena no sabe cómo empezó todo eso , por eso es mejor empezar desde el inicio –respondió el azabache.

-De mi parte no hay ningún problema, si quieren… - comentó Serena pero fue interrumpido por Gary.

-Bueno está bien , cuenta desde el principio – aceptó Gary .

-Está bien , como seguía contando , empezábamos observando algunos pokemon tipo hierba y…

**FLASHBACK**

**-**No es sorprendente la variedad de pokemon que se pueden ver en el bosque? – Comentó Ash.

-Sí , tienes razón , y todos son bonitos – agregó Leaf.

-Bah… eso no es nada , en el laboratorio de mi abuelo he visto muchos más tipo planta e incluso en forma final de evolución - dijo Gary con un tono presumido.

-Bueno , pero ver en su habitad natural es realmente fantástico –dijo el azabache.

-Miren chicos , un Odish! –comentó alegre Leaf.

-Y también un Bulbasaur , un Vileplume y un Weepenbel ; no son fantásticos? –agregó Ash.

-Sí ,sí, claro , creo que, uh…?-de repente Gary se percató de una cola semejante a una pluma transparente -¿Qué es eso?.

-cual Gary? – preguntó el azabache.

-Eso , miren , no creo que esa cola le pertenezca a un pokemón tipo hierba.

-Si tienes razón Gary , ¿podrá ser un…? - se preguntó el azabache.

De repente , un Poliwag sale por detrás de Bulbasaur y se pone en frente de los tres niños .

-Wao , es un Poliwag – aseguró Gary.

-Un poliwag? , vi uno en televisión pero esta es la primera vez que veo uno en vivo y en directo – mencionó emocionado Ash.

-Gary , en el laboratorio de tu abuelo también hay pokemon parecidos al Poliwag verdad? –preguntó curiosa Leaf.

-Sí , pero son sus formas evolucionadas , como verán , Poliwag evoluciona a un Poliwhirl y después a un Polirrap y son los mejores pokemon de agua que haya visto-comentó el pelicafé.

-Interesante , pero no entiendo por qué Poliwag convive con los pokemon de tipo hierba – mencionó Ash.

-Ash tiene razón , los de tipo agua no tienen compatibilidad con los de hierba , es raro que Poliwag esté aquí. – aseguró Leaf.

-Quizás no encuentre su estanque o se haya perdido ,de todas maneras debemos llevarlo al estanque más cercano-comentó Gary. –"y a todo esto , quizás también …" – pensó Gary antes de ser interrumpido por el azabache.

-Que gran idea Gary , sabes mucho de los pokemon–mencionó admirado Ash.

-no olviden que están nada más y nada menos que con el nieto del profesor Oak –comentó orgulloso el pelicafé mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Bien que esperamos , hay que atrapar al Poliwag –mencionó Leaf.

-Tienes razón , aunque no tenemos pokebolas será mejor si lo cogemos con los brazos. – aseguró Gary mientras trataba de coger al Poliwag , pero éste se escabullía –Ash , danos una mano.

-Si Gary con todo gusto - mencionó el azabache.

Tanto Gary como Leaf y Ash trataban de atrapar con los brazos a Poliwag , pero éste no se dejaba , más aún , con su cuerpo resbaloso , se zafaba de las manos de los tres niños , hasta que en uno de esos , saltó asustado hacia los arbustos.

-Esto será imposible , no podremos atraparlo así –comentó Gary.

-Nada es imposible , yo mismo lo atraparé y los devolveré al estanque donde debe de estar –argumentó Ash , decidido a buscar y atrapar al Poliwag.

mientras él se apresuraba a perseguirlo , Gary lo detiene por un momento.

-Pero Ash , recuerda que te perdiste en el bosque el año pasado , ¿conoces bien la salida del bosque hacia el campamento?-preguntó Gary.

-Si , por supuesto , ahora me ubico bien –Aseguró el azabache, mientras echaba a correr tras el pokemon renacuajo.

-Él nunca va a cambiar –comentó Leaf.

-Espero y no se pierda de nuevo , él es muy impulsivo y a veces no piensa antes de actuar –Dijo Gary.

Mientras tanto , el poliwag se escabullía por medio de los arbustos ,y el niño de cabello oscuro seguía tras él en un intento de atraparlo.

-Poliwag , detente , solo trato de ayudar –y mientras trata de correr lo más rápido posible , se tropieza con un retazo de raíz –Ayy…! –grita mientras cae al suelo.

Poliwag se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo por un momento a observar al azabache tendido en el suelo.

-bien , esta vez no te podrás escapar –desafió Ash.

-poli?

En un intento desesperado , Ash salta sobre el pokemon de agua, pero al no atraparlo empieza de nuevo a perseguirlo , pero el pokemon aumenta sus brincos y desorienta al azabache.

-no puedo creerlo , perdí de vista a Poliwag –pensó Ash.

Y de nuevo empieza a buscar entre los arbustos ,hasta que en un memento creyó escuchar un grito , y decidió ir a ver el lugar de donde provenía con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño pokemon de agua.

-Quizás se encuentre entre estos arbustos –se dijo a sí mismo. - poliwag…-preguntó .

Pero al rebuscar entre los matorrales , notó a una niña de pelos color miel y sombrero de paja que se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer se encontraba muy asustada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos….

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Y es ahí como conocí a Serena , ella estaba lastimada de una rodilla , la vendé y lo traje de vuelta al campamento –mencionó alegre el azabache.

-que linda historia –mencionó emocionada Leaf.

-así que perdiste al poliwag ¿verdad?–comentó algo molesto el pelicafé.

-ah , bueno , creo que sí –dijo Ash mientras se frotaba la cabeza con las manos y esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ahora que lo mencionas , fue un poliwag quien me asustó e hizo que me lastimara la rodilla –acotó la pelimiel.

-¿en serio? Y viste a donde se fue? –preguntó ansioso el pelicafé.

-la verdad , solo vi que se metió entre los arbustos , pero después de ahí , no me di cuenta a que dirección fue –contestó Serena.

-rayos , ahora como lo encontraremos –protestó el pelicafé.

-Gary , ¿por qué tanto te esmeras en atrapar a ese poliwag? - preguntó el azabache.

-Es que en la mañana , escuche comentar a mi abuelo que en la actividad de la tarde será la pesca de pokemón de agua , y pensé que sería ventajoso si tendríamos ya mismo un pokemón de agua como Poliwag , y ganar sin tener que pescar en el estanque –respondió Gary.

-pero, ¿no crees que sería hacer trampa? –cuestionó Ash.

-no , por supuesto que no , solo sería adelantarnos , no es trampa –contestó Gary.

-pero ahora de todas formas tendremos que encontrarlo , o pescar un pokemon de agua en el estanque –comentó Leaf.

-tienes razón Leaf , yo voto por encontrar al poliwag , ¿y ustedes? –dijo Gary mientras se dirigía a Ash y Serena.

-yo… bueno… - titubeaba la pelimiel.

-En lo que decidas , yo estaré de acuerdo Serena –comentó suavemente el azabache a su nueva amiga , haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-Gracias Ash –susurró a su nuevo amigo –creo que si Poliwag está perdido , lo mejor sería buscarlo y después de presentarlo en la competencia lo llevamos al estanque –mencionó tímidamente Serena.

-No es mala idea , entonces queda decidido , a buscar al Poliwag –argumentó el nieto de Oak.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo , mientras esperaban escuchar el anuncio de la actividad por parte del profesor Oak.

-_Muy bien niños , a vista de que ya conformaron grupos pequeños , es hora de anunciar la actividad para la tarde_ –habló por el megáfono el profesor Oak.

Todos los campistas se empezaron a concentrar en el patio principal del campamento y el grupo de Gary no era la excepción en ese momento , estaban ansiosos de escuchar el sonido del silbato que indicaría el comienzo de la actividad.

-_La actividad de la tarde será la pesca de pokemon de agua_ –anunció el profesor.

-sabía que estaba en lo correcto! –comentó Gary a su grupo.

-_Cada líder de grupo otorgará a sus integrantes una caña de pescar_ –mencionó Oak mientras señalaba un pequeño almacén –_en ese almacén se encuentran las cañas de pescar , las reglas será la siguiente : solo podrán ser pokemon de tipo agua , tienen un límite de tiempo que será hasta las cuatro de la tarde , está prohibido separase del grupo o meterse al estanque; ¡¿entendido niños?!_ –preguntó a todo los campistas.

-¡entendido profesor! –gritaron todos a unísona voz.

_-entonces , sin más que decir , que empiece la pesca…_

**OOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol dorado en la cúspide del cielo , las nueves despejadas y el cielo celeste reflejaban la alegre mañana.

Ash , con una mirada seria y una sonrisa confiada , observaba a aquel Pidgey que estaba a punto de capturar .

-Pikachu , ésta será nuestra primera batalla juntos , así daremos todo de nosotros –comentó el azabache a su amigo roedor.

-¡pika! –aseguró mientras crispaba sus mejillas de electricidad.

-Pidgey aún no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia , es una buena oportunidad –mencionó el azabache a su amigo.

Cuando estaba ya a punto de dar indicaciones a su pokemon para atacar , el azabache hizo crujir un par de hojas secas , sonido suficiente para que el pokemon ave se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Rayos , ya se dio cuenta –se dijo algo molesto a sí mismo el joven entrenador –no importa , porque de todas formas lo voy a capturar , muy bien Pikachu ¡impactrueno ahora! –indicó al ratón eléctrico.

-pi ka chuuu…! –exclamaba el pokemon eléctrico mientras lanzaba un rayo de sus mejillas, pero fue inútil ya que el Pidgey lo había esquivado rápidamente.

-no puede ser ,es muy rápido , ¡vamos pikachu , has otro ataque eléctrico! –exclamó el azabache.

Pikachu disparaba rayos por todas direcciones , pero ninguno acertaba al pokemon ave y Ash se desesperaba al no poder darle de lleno con un impactrueno.

-Pikachu a la derecha , a la izquierda , hacia arriba , hacia la izquierda… - indicaba desesperado el entrenador de pueblo paleta , haciendo marear más a su pokemón eléctrico.

-Pika.. pika.. –mencionaba cansado el roedor eléctrico al gastar energías y no poder acertar con ningún ataque eléctrico al Pidgey.

Al darse cuenta que Ash era muy inexperimentado para las batallas y sólo hacía que se agotara , Pikachu ,en un momento rehusó acatar las órdenes de su entrenador y enojadamente se subió a la rama de un árbol.

-Pikachu , a dónde vas? –preguntó el azabache.

-Pika…pikachu –respondió con indiferencia el roedor eléctrico desde la rama del árbol.

-me dejas solo en esto? Y donde quedó el compañerismo que nos habíamos prometido? –intentó convencer al roedor eléctrico el joven entrenador.

-pika… pikachu –respondió algo enojado y volteándose para no ver a Ash.

El temperamento de Ash comenzó a airarse y mientras apretaba el puño exclamó.

-¡bien , no necesito tu ayuda , yo puedo atraparlo solo!-dijo enojado el azabache a pikachu.

-pika –respondía el roedor a manera de decir "a ver si lo logras".

-ya verás –decía el azabache mientras apretaba los dientes y hacía un puño .

De inmediato , el entrenador de pueblo paleta , se volvió hacia Pidgey , que al parecer se encontraba a la espera de que se reanudara la batalla.

-Ya no hay más que decir –comentó Ash mientras que de su cinturón sacaba una pokebola , y mientras volteaba su gorra exclamaba - ¡bien Pidgey , a la pokebola! –gritaba el azabache mientras lanzaba la pokebola hacia el cuerpo del Pidgey , pero , éste lo interceptó y con su ala , lo lanzó de nuevo hacia el azabache , haciendo que ésta lo golpee de lleno en la cara.

-Auch! –se quejaba el entrenador , mientras frotaba su rostro por el impacto de la pokebola .

-Pika… pika …pikachuuu –se reía intensivamente el pokemon eléctrico al ver a su entrenador en aquella circunstancia. Ash se percató de esto y se dirigió de nuevo a pikachu.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo todo yo mismo! –dijo enojadamente Ash.

La paciencia del entrenador se iba acabando , al no poder capturar el Pidgey con la ayuda de pikachu para debilitarlo, pensó que sería más factible hacerlo por la fuerza ,entonces desvió la vista puesta fijamente el pokemon ave ,y luego agarró una piedra.

-Si no lo consigo con la ayuda de pikachu , lo haré a mi manera , no dejaré que Gary llegue a la Liga Añil más antes y atrape más pokemon que yo–pensó el azabache mientras sostenía una pequeña piedra . – ¡toma esto Pidgey! –voltio de nuevo hacia el pokemon ave y aventó la piedra para darle justo en la cabeza.

-bien , le dí –celebraba el azabache , pero fue interrumpido por Pikachu.

-Pika pi …-comentó el roedor eléctrico.

-ves Pikachu , te dije que lo haría con o sin tu ayuda , ahora si me permites tengo que atraparlo con mi pokebola .-dijo emocionado el joven entrenador mientras sacaba de nuevo la pokebola de su cinturón.

-Pika pi… -interrumpió de nuevo el pokemon .

-¿pasa algo pikachu? , ¿no ves que estoy a punto de atrapar a mi primer pokemon? –dijo algo molesto Ash.

-Pika pikachu pi –decía un poco alertado mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia la izquierda .

-qué ,¿acaso viste otro pokemon? –preguntó el azabache mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y se percató que el Pidgey que intentaba atrapar se encontraba en otro lugar tranquilamente sentado.

-Si no le arrojé la piedra a Pidgey … entonces… - volteaba nerviosamente el entrenador de Pueblo paleta , para darse con la sorpresa de que se trataba de otro pokemon ave diferente al Pidgey al que le había arrojado la piedra. –quien es ese pokemon? –consultó al Dexter.

_"Al contrario del Pidgey , el Spearow tiene un mal carácter , es muy salvaje y a veces ataque alos pokemon y algunos humanos."_

Al ver la información de su pokedex , Ash empezó a tiritar de miedo , mientras que el Spearow volteaba para ver quien le había arrojado la piedra . Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash ,inmediatamente levantó vuelo dirigiéndose hacia él . Ash en un intento de huir tropieza , y luego siente algunos picotazos fuertes en su cabeza , inmediatamente se levanta y se dirige hacia el árbol donde se encontraba pikachu .

Spearow de nuevo toma vuelo y se va en picada hacia el azabache , pero para su sorpresa , al que esta vez quería atacar era a pikachu.

-¡Deja en paz a pikachu , él no fue quien arrojó la piedra! –empezó a reclamar el entrenador de paleta al ver que Spearow atacaba a Pikachu.

_Los pokemon salvajes ,son celosos de los entrenados por los humanos –_mencionaba el pokedex.

-Ya veo , ¡pikachu , escúchame con atención , baja de ese árbol y métete a la pokebola! –exclamaba el azabache , pero fue en vano , ya que Pikachu no le hacía caso.

A medida que el Spearow trataba de tumbar a pikachu del árbol , en un intento de esquivarlos ataques del pokemon ave , pikachu se tambalea entre la rama, y antes de caer se sujeta fuertemente de ella.

-Pikachu! –grita preocupado el azabache , al ver que su pokemon iba a ser alcanzado por un As Aéreo de Spearow ,.

Y en ese momento , con un instinto de protegerse , pikachu lanza un impactrueno hacia el pokemon ave ,electrocutándolo, haciendo que este tambalee y caiga al suelo.

-Muy bien pikachu , ahora salta –indicaba el entrenador , mientras que pikachu en un intento de confiar de nuevo en él salta hacia sus brazos.-¿te encuentras bien amigo?.

-Pika… -aseguraba el roedor eléctrico.

-Spearooww!... –llamaba el pokemon ave a sus amigos después de recuperarse .

Y de repente en unos instantes , una parvara de Spearows se allegó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo .

-Esto se pone mal , ¿estás listo para correr? –preguntaba a su compañero.

-Pika… -afirmaba con la cabeza.

Tanto Ash como pikachu atinaron solamente a correr en ese momento , mientras que la pravara de Spearows los perseguía por detrás.

-No importa lo que pase pikachu , yo te protegeré –mencionó el azabache a su amigo , pero el roedor eléctrico se adelantó más. –espera pikachu , dije que te iba a proteger! –exclamó Ash.

En ese momento , los sperows empiezan a lanzar ataques de picotazos tanto a Ash como a pikachu.

-No lastimen a pikachu! –grita el entrenador tratando de liberarse de los picotazos y salvar a su amigo –pikachu , ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta a su pokemon , al darse cuenta que estaba en muy malas condiciones decide huir hacia un lugar seguro.

-no te preocupes pikachu , saldremos de ésta –asegura el azabache mientras carga en sus manos a un pikachu muy debilitado para seguir combatiendo. Pero los spearow aún los perseguían y al darse cuenta de que estaban acercándose a un precipicio , Ash reflexiona.

-Que hago , si me quedo aquí los spearows seguirán atacándonos , pero por otro lado debo cuidar y proteger a pikachu , se lo prometí al profesor Oak , ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? –pensaba presuroso el joven entrenador mientras oprimía sus ojos , pero un leve "Pika" por parte de pikachu, hizo que recapacitara.

-Tienes razón pikachu , es todo o nada –mencionó Ash ,antes de recobrar valor y lanzarse hacia el precipicio , donde le esperaba un caudaloso río.

Al momento en que caí el azabache , pequeños recuerdos asonaron de nuevo en su cabeza , pequeños pasajes de su infancia corrían muy de prisa en su mente.

-¿crees que este es el final pikachu? –preguntó a su pokemon.

-Pika pikachu –respondía frágilmente el roedor.

La caída se sintió demoroso , sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo rozar con el viento cálido que cada vez se hacía más frío , y de un momento a otro , sintió caer en un piso de concreto , pero a la vez que miraba hacia arriba , y observaba como todo se cubria de color trasparente y su cuerpo , flotar y sumergirse a la vez, sintió dolor , pero una paz interna iba disipando ese dolor.

Los ojos del azabache se centraba en su amigo pikachu , y una sonrisa cándida adornaba de nuevo su rostro .

-creo que estamos a salvo aquí de los sperow – mencionó débilmente el entrenado de Paleta.

-Pika pika –afirmaba suavemente con la cabeza .

Los ojos de Ash se iban cerrando poco a poco , al no tener suficiente fuerza como para ponerse en pie y luchar contra la corriente, él veía como era llevado como si fuese una hoja por el caudaloso río , y pronto , resignándose de seguir intentando.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos , divisó a una cierta distancia un anzuelo de pesca , quizás sí podía salvarse , pero eso requería un esfuerzo. De nuevo las esperanzas de Ash resurgieron al ver el anzuelo , y tratando de recobrar fuerzas suficientes para sujetarlo , se deja vencer por la corriente.

-nunca lo lograré –pensó amargamente en su mente.

De repente una voz familiar hizo eco en su cabeza.

"Recuerda , nunca te rindas hasta el final" , fueron las palabras que trajeron ánimos de nuevo a Ash .

Abrió los ojos , y tuvo un nuevo hálito de perseverancia , haciendo que recobre de nuevo sus fuerzas , e impulsado por esas palabras , sujetó fuertemente a su pikachu y nadó contra la corriente con su último esfuerzo hacia sujetar el anzuelo.

Al sujetarlo , sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba hacia el exterior , y halaba del anzuelo ; grande fue su sorpresa cuando era empujado hacia arriba y divisar de nuevo el sol radiante , pero a la vez cayó sobre unos arbustos. Escucho una voz femenina hablar , pero él se encontraba empapado y preocupado por pikachu , y mientras tosía agua , una voz habló.

-Pobrecito , se encuentra bien? –dijo la voz.

-sí , creo que estoy bien –respondió el azabache , al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica de cabellos naranja , tez blanca y ojos verdes.

-tu no , el pokemon –aclaró algo enojada la pelinaranja. - está respirando?

-pues , no sé , estuvimos bajo el agua un buen rato –mencionó cabizbajo el entrenador y con una mirada preocupada.

-Pues no te quedes ahí sentado llévalo cuanto antes al centro pokemón –indicó autoritaria la chica.

-Te refieres a un hospital? –preguntó el azabache.

-si , pero para pokemon , vaya que se vé que eres un entrenador novato –mencionó ásperamente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Puedes decirme por dónde voy? –preguntó apresuradamente el joven entrenador.

-Si , vé por ahí –señaló con su dedo la pelinaranja.

-Muy bien , gracias –comentó el azabache , pero al percatarse de los Spearows , se alertó de nuevo –ahí vienen!.

Inmediatamente , subió por la ladera y cogió una bicicleta que se encontraba cerca de ahí , luego procedió a subirse en ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó la chica al entrenador .

-Lo tomaré prestada –dijo Ash mientras se montaba sobre la bicicleta.

-Pero espera ,es mi bicicleta –dijo alertada la chica de pelos naranja.

-te lo devolveré algún día! –mencionó el azabache mientras pedaleaba para alejarse de los Spearows.

El cielo despejado empezó a ponerse gris , y pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo ; pero esto no detuvo a Ash , él se esmeraba solo en pedalear y escapar lo mas lejos posible de la parvara de Sperows que los seguían persiguiendo . Aunque era fatigoso para Ash , su meta estaba puesta en el Centro Pokemon , ya que su Pikachu estaba en malas condiciones físicas , y ahora , eso era lo que le importaba mas que nada .

El cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y los nubarrones negras empezaban a imperar el cielo ,el sol ya no daba brillo , y casi parecía ser de noche , ahora el viento frío rozaba el rostro del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta .

-¡Resiste un poco Pikachu , estamos a punto de llegar! –aseguró el azabache a su amigo.

-Pika Pikachu –mencionaba débilmente el pokemon a medida que abría lentamente los ojos.

-Que bien que estés despierto Pikachu , al parecer llegaremos a tiempo –comentó Ash.

El día se volvió como una lóbrega noche , y truenos estridentes empezaban a caer del cielo.

-Vaya tormenta inoportuna , pero no te preocupes Pikachu , llegaremos sanos y salvos al centro Pokemon , ya lo verás –animaba el entrenador.

De repente , sintió unos picotazos que golpeaban su cabeza.

-No puede ser , nos alcazaron –alertaba el azabache mientras trataba de quitarlos de encima a los Spearows.

Pero mientras se concetraba en protegerse de los ataques de picotazos de los Sperows , perdió el control de la bicicleta y cayó hacia un pequeño precipicio , y en consecuencia cayó al suelo junto con su Pikachu muy mal lastimado.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa , y los truenos retumbaban en cada momento ; Ash se dio cuenta que pikachu estaba tendido en el suelo , y fue a socorrerlo .

-Pikachu! Estas bien amigo? - preguntó preocupado el azabache.

Pikachu no respondía por la gravedad de su estado , pero aun estaba consiente .

-Esto no esta pasando , quizás sea una pesadilla – mencionó con un tono apagado el entrenador.

Los Spearows estaban reunidos en el cielo a frente de Ash y Pikachu , listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Mi mamá y el profesor Oak mencionaron que habían pokemon peligrosos , yo no creía en ello , pensé que todos eran pacíficos como los pintan en la televisión , pero en realidad , en realidad , hay algunos que si son realmente salvajes y atacan por razones tontas –hablaba Ash a su amigo pokemón.

-Pika… -pronunciaba muy débilmente el roedor eléctrico hasta el punto de casi pagarse su voz.

-Pikachu , sé que no te gusta estar encerrado en tu pokebola ,pero es necesario que entres en ella , por tu propio bien , no me perdonaría si algo malo te llegara a pasar. –le indicaba el joven entrenador mientras sacaba una pokebola de su cinturón y se la enseñaba.

Pero el pokemon eléctrico negaba con la cabeza y a la vez trataba de ponerse en pie con el mayor esfuerzo posible.

-Parece que aún puedes caminar Pikachu –mencionaba el azabache con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía como su pokemon se paraba a duras penas .

-Ahora pikachu escúchame , si no quieres meterte a la pokebola ,entonces huye , huye lo más lejos posible mientras yo trató de detener a los Spearows. –una vez más indicaba a su amigo.

-Pika pikachu –respondía negando con la cabeza.

-Pikachu , no te preocupes por mí , yo estaré bien , solamente huye y no mires atrás ; yo te prometo , te prometo amigo , que nos volveremos a ver –aseguraba Ash , mientras escondía su rostro entre la sombra de su gorra pero a la vez sonreía.

Pikachu solo obseravaba a su entrenador , y notó que unas lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por su mejilla , pero ocultaba sus ojos .

-Vete pikachu , el centro Pokemón se encuentra a 1 kilómetro de aquí hacia el lado derecho, la enfermera Joy atenderá tus heridas –mencionaba con un tono melancólico Ash mientras más lágrimas mojaban su rostro junto con las gotas de la lluvia.

Pikachu también sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta , y no pudo contener también botar una gruesa lágrima por su entrenador , pero al final decidió obedecer las órdenes de Ash y se alejó de él en dirección al Centro Pokemón.

Ash esbozo un sonrisa al ver que que Pikachu le obedeció y con la esperanza de que él estaría bien.

-"lamento Pikachu por ser un mal entrenador , quizás te decepcioné , pero estoy feliz de que hayas sido mi primer pokemon y aunque no nos hemos llevado bien al comienzo , yo te agarré cariño , no solo eres eres mi compañero de batallas , eres mi amigo" –dijo en su mente Ash mientras observaba a Pikachu correr de ese lugar. Luego se puso de pie y voltió hacia los spearows que estaban esperándolo y listos para atacar.

-¿saben quién soy yo Spearows? –exclamaba Ash mientras los veía a todos con una mirada desafiante fijamente a los ojos y extendía los brazos –Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y seré el mejor Maestro Pokemon del mundo , ése es mi destino , y por nada del mundo seré derrotado por alguien como ustedes , voy a capturarlos y vencerlos a todos ¡me escucharon! –exclamó a viva voz Ash .

Pikachu crispó sus orejas y escucho las palabras de Ash , volteó para atrás y vió que su entrenador estaba en serios problemas , de alguna forma , pikachu escuchó el llamado su corazón y , dando media vuelta , corrió en su ayuda de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

Mientras tanto los Spearows se juntaron de nuevo y empezaron a volar en dirección donde se encontraba Ash , listos para lanzarle un gran ataque.

-¡Vengan por mí! –gritó Ash al ver que los Spearows se dirigían hacia él con gran velocidad , inmediatamente cerró los ojos , pero oyó pasos que venían por detrás. –podrá ser …? –se preguntó el entrenador.

Justo antes de que los Spearows hicieran contacto con Ash , Pikachu saltó por encima del azabache , y en ese momento , un relámpago intenso cayó al cuerpo de pikachu haciendo que éste reciba el impacto.

-¡No … Pikachu…! –gritó desesperado el entrenador de Paleta , al ver a su roedor eléctrico hacia la parvara de Sperows.

Los truenos crepitaban efervescente mente , y a medida que el pokemon eléctrico realizaba un impactrueno , un rayo enorme cayó sobre éste y formó una enorme bola eléctrica que se extendía por todos lados haciendo que el azabache y los Spearows se encuentren atrapados en ella.

Los ojos de Ash sólo atisbaron las destellantes luces amarillas que lentamente se acercaban hacia él , y cada fibra de su cuerpo sintió paralizarse ; un dolor intenso abrigaba su ser, y una luz cegadora era lo último que divisaba antes de que todo su entorno se coloreada oscuro , y mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía en la espesa sombra, la última imagen de su Pikachu plasmaba su visión , aquella silueta amarilla que se atenuaba entre la espesa oscuridad.

-¡Pikachu….! –gritó por última vez antes de que éste desapareciera.

Se encontraba solo , muy solo, antes de que pequeños recuerdos inundaban de nuevo su mente ; la vida parecía irse y ahora se encontraba en un túnel el cual lo transportaba sin dirección alguno , él solo se dejó llevar por aquella fuerza misteriosa que lo impulsaba hacia adelante.

-"Esto… se siente bien" –pensó Ash mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una cálida sonrisa –pero ,¿Dónde está Pikachu? , hubo muchos interrogantes en mi vida , algunas que nunca llegué a responder ; ¿por qué me es tan difícil de recordar? –se decía mientras sentía un leve dolor en la cabeza -¿Por qué siento siempre esta sensación? –se preguntaba a medida que se tocaba la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño" , "Seremos siempre amigos ¿verdad?", "Entonces…, ¿esto significa el adiós" , "¿volveremos a vernos algún día" . Algunas frases asonaron en su mente , y la frágil voz de una niña hicieron eco de algunos retazos de los recuerdos de su infancia.

"Por supuesto que sí " , "Seré Maestro Pokemon" , "No es un adiós , solo un hasta luego". Escuchaba su propia voz en sus recuerdos de infancia que lo impulsaba de nuevo a abrir lentamente los ojos , y de nuevo ; pequeños pasajes de su vida se reproducían en su cabeza.

En una de ellas , pudo observar la figura de una niña , con cabellos color miel , sombrero de paja y vestido rosa , y le sonreía afablemente.

-"¿Quién es ella" –se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía que aquella imagen iba desapareciendo . –No , espera! –intentó coger con su mano aquella imagen -¿Qué significa todo esto? , ¿Por qué mi corazón se exalta de esta manera?.

El túnel parecía nunca acabar , pero a lo lejos avistó un pequeño cúpula de luz .De pronto , sintió esa paz intensa que había tenido cuando estaba bajo el agua.

Y de nuevo cerró los ojos , dejando escapar un aletargado suspiro y de nuevo esbozando esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Hacia dónde voy? –pensó para sí mismo.

Aquella pequeña luz parecía crecer a medida que él se acercaba , y fue tan cegadora que no podía abrir totalmente sus ojos.

-¡Pika Pi…! –exclamaba Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu…! –gritaba el azabache tratando de ubicar al roedor eléctrico.

Inmediatamente el entrenador de Paleta , se adentró a la luz y sintió su cuerpo caer al vació .

-¡Pikachu…! –gritó por última vez antes de que aquella luz blanca lo consumiera por completo.

**Por que tome referencia a los primeros capitulos ? , pues estas escenas seran importantes para este fic , emmm el campamento es solo una sub historia y recuerdo de Serena , les tengo sorpresas para más adelante , y ya con esto no seguire al pie de la letra el anime , pero si lo mas cerca posible XD , en cuanto a las edades , ya dije mas arriba , ahora la pregunta que quizas se hacen es ¿Que paso con Ash y Pikachu? , pues les dire en el proximo capitulo que lo subire lo mas antes posible , no olviden sus reviews , quizas algunas sugerencias y etc . XD SAYONARAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hacia un Sueño

**CAPITULO 6 : Hacia un Sueño**

**La** luz del sol brillaba en todo el cielo azul ,un arcoíris adornaba el horizonte ,las nubes blancas como el algodón decoraban el firmamento , unos rayos de luz luminosa provenientes del astro rey , se deslizaban por el rostro moreno del joven entrenador de Paleta.

-Que...¿Que pasó aquí? –menciono somnoliento el azabache mientras abría lentamente los ojos y denotaba a su fiel compañero al costado suyo –Pikachu estas bien..!, cuanto me alegro amigo mío –decía Ash mientras miraba a los dos ojitos oscuros que se abrían lentamente ,era su pikachu.

-Pika Pi –susurraba a baja voz el roedor eléctrico.

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes esbozando una cándidasonrisa ,pero antes de poder seguir hablando ,un brillo dorado diferente del sol , alumbro en el cielo ,escondiendo lasilueta de un ave con apariencia majestuosa.

-Mira pikachu ,¿Qué pokemon será ese? –preguntaba curioso Ash al ver aquel ave envuelto en ese brillo dorado , y a la vez abría su pokedex para responder su duda.

_No tengo información ,no todos los pokemon fueron registrados._

-Ya veo , debe ser un pokemon que aún no se descubrió –comentó sonriente el azabache y luego dirigió su mirada a pikachu -¿sabes lo que significa eso pikachu?.

-Pika?

-Es una señal de mi futuro ,seré un maestro pokemon –aseguró emocionado Ash ,mientras bombeaba un puño en el aire. –Vamos pikachu,tenemos un largo camino que… -de repente se dio cuenta que su pikachu se encontraba en muy malas condiciones después de lo ocurrido con los Sperows .

-Pika –mencionaba débilmente el roedor eléctrico.

-está bien pikachu ,te llevaré primero al centro pokemon –dijo Ash seriamente ,mientras tomaba a pikachu en sus brazos y corría hacia el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bien , no necesitamos los anzuelos ,pero nos vamos a dividir para encontrar a ese Poliwag –decía decidido Gary.

-Entonces creo lo mejor será que tú y Leaf busquen por los matorrales ,mientras que Serena y yo lo buscamos por donde ví por última vez a Poliwag –comentaba el azabache.

-Gran idea Ash ,y bien ¿Qué piensan ustedes? –se dirigió hacia a las niñas.

-De mi parte estoy de acuerdo , ¿y tú Serena? –preguntaba Leaf a la castaña.

-Bueno …yo… también estoy de acuerdo –comentaba tímidamente Serena.

-Entonces ,sin más que decir ,busquemos de una vez al Poliwag antes de que algún grupo atrape un pokemon de agua –indicaba el líder del grupo ,Gary.

Al oír del pito , como señal del comienzo de la actividad de la tarde ; los niños , conformados en sus respectivos grupos ,empezaron a coger su anzuelo y atarla a su caña de pescar,y partieron directamente al estanque más cercano . Por otro lado ,el grupo de Gary Oak , se preparaba para la jornada de atrapar al Poliwag ,y como se ubicaron en un roble enorme ,como punto de partida.

-Bien chicos , aquí nos separamos ,y procuren no ir muy lejos , sino mi abuelo se enojará –indicaba Gary.

-pero y si salió fuera del área del campamento? –preguntó el azabache.

-entonces procuren en regresar , y Ash no creo que te pierdas de nuevo –argumentaba el pelicafé.

-Gary , ya te dije que conozco estos lugares , no me voy a perder , además no estoy solo –mencionaba Ash , para luego señalar con la mirada a la pelimiel , haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente.

-En fin , si encuentran una señal de Poliwag o lo encuentran , nos avisan.

-y ¿Cómo haremos eso Gary , si vamos a estar lejos? –preguntaba sorprendido el azabache.

-No te preocupes Ash –calmaba Gary a su amigo , mientras sacaba dos intercomunicadores de su pequeña mochila –sabía que sería útil , le pedí prestado de mi abuelo –mencionaba presumidamente el nieto del profesor Oak mientras le daba un intercomunicador a Ash.

El azabache lo tomó , aún curioso del aparato , lo empezó a examinar.

-Cuando encuentres a Poliwag ,aprietas ese botón y nos llamas de acuerdo? –dijo Gary .Gary

-Esta bien , bueno es hora de separarnos –indicó el pequeño Ash.

Mientras que Gary y Leaf buscaban entre los matorrales delbosque , Serena y Ash buscaban por donde se encontraron por primera vez , pero no encontraron todavía al Poliwag.

-Ese Poliwag es bastante escurridizo , ¿verdad Serena? –preguntó el azabache a su nueva amiga.

-Si , tienes razón –Respondió tímidamente la pelimiel.

Hubo un largo silencio desde que dialogaron , y más se dedicaron a encontrar al Poliwag , pero Serena ya de a poco había tomado cierta confianza en su nuevo amigo.

-Gary es un buen líder , no crees Serena? –comentó Ash.

-Si , bueno al parecer si lo es , Ash te puedo hacer una pregunta? –interrogó tímidamente la chica de ojos azules.

-Dime

-Has sido amigo de Gary desde siempre?

-Si , por supuesto , él y yo crecimos juntos , además el profesor Oak quien es su abuelo se lleva bien con mi mamá , y él es como mi segundo Padre , y Gary es como mi hermano –afirmaba feliz el nativo de Pueblo Paleta.

-Entonces si son los mejores amigos –dijo curiosa la pelimiel.

-Si , aunque a veces Gary parece un poco orgulloso , tiene un buen corazón , y al igual que yo , él quiere mucho a los pokemón –afirmaba el risueño azabache.

- Y a Leaf , desde cuando lo conoces? –preguntó una vez más Serena.

- Ella es como mi hermana , también me gané su amistad ; pero creo que más se acostumbró a Gary que conmigo -respondía Ash.

-Ya veo , entonces si son buenos amigos –comentaba un poco triste la castaña.

-Al igual que tú Serena , Leaf y Gary son mis mejores amigos. –acotó feliz el niño de ojos cafés.

-Gracias Ash , por considerarme también tu amiga –agradecía la castaña mientras un leve rubor brotaba de sus mejillas.

-Oh , si no hay de que , además yo… -proseguía Ash , pero de pronto fue interrumpido por un sonido que él conocía muy bien.

-Mira Ash , es el Poliwag! –exclamó asombrada la pelimiel.

-Es cierto , hay que llamar a Gary y Leaf –argumentó el pequeño Ash.

En cierta forma , Poliwag aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ash y Serena , y mientras eso , Ash siguió las instrucciones de Gary , y apretó el botón que le había indicado du mejor amigo , pero por más intentos que hizo , no funcionaba .

-¿pasa algo Ash? –preguntó preocupada la pequeña Serena.

-creo que tendremos que atrapar a Poliwag por nosotros mismos .

-¿Qué? , pe…pero , yo… -ni bien terminó su comentario la castaña , Ash lo interrumpió.

-Bien Serena ,tú vas por la izquierda y yo por el lado Derecho de Poliwag , y cuando esté más descuidado , lo atrapamos ¿de acuerdo? –indicó el azabache.

-Pero Ash yo …. –pero antes de seguir continuando Ash ya se había levantado de su sitio hacia donde se encontraba el pokemon renacuajo y dio indicaciones a Serena para que vaya por la izquierda.

Serena se quedó estática por un momento , y un temor se le apoderó , ella aún le tenía miedo a los Pokemon , y tan solo pensar en agarrar uno , se le ponía la piel de gallina , ya era muy tarde para explicaciones , y de un momento a otro , decidió actuar , pero con un miedo todavía.

¡ahí voy Poliwag! –exclamó el azabache , antes de abalanzarse sobre el pokemon de agua.

-¿poli…? -se preguntó antes de detectar al niño de tez morena tratando de atraparlo con las manos , alo que el pokemon respondió con una bofetada con la ayuda de su cola .

-Auch…! Eso dolió –se frotaba adolorido el rostro , pero luego levantó la vista de nuevo hacia Poliwag , y al ver que su amiga estaba por detrás del pokemon de agua , y notar que Poliewag estaba distraído con él , habló –Serena , es tu oportunidad.

Serena mira un poco aterrorizada al pokemon , pero luego de tragar un poco de saliva y cerrar discretamente los ojos , decide coger al pokemon .

Los pasos de la pequeña Serena parecían lentos , y un poco torpes ; sus ojos e cerraron de temor pero sus manos estuvieron por delante , increíblemente el pokemon de agua , no se movió del lugar .

-Serena ,ya casi lo tienes , solo un poco más –animó el niño de cabellos oscuro.

La expresión de temor , en el rostro de Serena , iba cambiando poco a poco , sus ojos empezaron a abrirse mientras tocaba una suave pero resbaladiza superficie , poco a poco su rostro iba volteando hacia adelante , y de ahí pudo atisbar como el pequeño pokemon renacuajo permanecía estático , esperando que ella lo tocara , como sabiendo el temor que ella sentía a los pokemon .

-Ash , por favor ven ,ayúdame –mencionó con nervios mientras su mano temblaba y sentía aún mucho temor.

-Poli… -exclamó el pokemon de agua cuando sintió las tiernas manos de la niña castaña.

-ahhh….! –gritó asustada Serena haciendo que el azabache se alarme .

-Serena por quégritas , Poliwag no nos hará daño –mencionó aún alarmado Ash por el grito de su amiga.

-Lo sé Ash , pero por más que intento no puedo evitar que me dé miedo Poliwag –argumentó Serena con algunas lágrimas en los ojos .

-Vamos Serena , Poliwag es inofensivo y se ve que te tuvo confianza , verdad Poliwag? –interrogó al pokemon renacuajo .

-Poli Poliwag –asintió sonriendo.

-Ves Serena , no hay nada que temer , los Pokemon no son malos , son amigos –comentó Ash a su amiga.

-Pe…pero , no puedo evitar tenerles miedo .

-No te preocupes Serena , a mí también me daba un poco de miedo antes , pero ahora sé que no son malos –acotó el azabache mientras frotaba la cabeza de Poliwag.

-entonces , ¿Por qué Poliwag te atacó? –preguntó curiosa la pelimiel .

-bueno, quizás porque no me tenía la suficiente confianza como para que lo toque –afirmaba Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro .

Poliwag parecía estar feliz con Ash , pero se dio cuenta del sentimiento de miedo que tenia Serena , e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la castaña y empezó a acurrucarse en su pierna.

-Ves? , a Poliwag le agradas Serena , ¿por qué no intentas ser su amiga? -preguntó afablemente el azabache.

-pe…pero Ash , yo.. –aún estaba nerviosa por el pokemon.

-no hay nada que temer , solo acaricia su cabeza y veras que es agradable .

-Bueno –tragó saliva y empezó a dirigir su mano hacia la cabeza del pokemon de agua lo intentaré .

Cuando Serena tocó la resbaladiza piel de Poliwag , sintió miedo por un momento y cerró bruscamente los ojos , pero luego , fue disipando ese miedo , y sintió una tranquilidad y un sentimiento nuevo que recién estaba experimentando .

-Poli … -exclamó feliz el pokemon de agua al sentir las cálidas manos pequeñas de Serena .

Ash por su parte estaba contento del progreso de su amiga , y por superar ese temor hacia los pokemon .

-¿Qué se siente Serena? –preguntó curioso el azabache.

-emmm… , pues creo que se siente bien –respondió aún nerviosa la niña de pelos color miel.

-Bien , es mejor que llevemos a Poliwag al campamento e informes a Gary y Leaf que lo encontramos .

Inmediatamente , Ash se levantó y tendió una mano a Serena para levantarlo , y luego se dirigió al Pokemon de agua.

-Poliwag , quieres venir con nosotros por un momento? , te prometemos que después te llevaremos al estanque donde está tu familia –dijo Ash al pokemon mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa .

-Poli Poli …-afirmaba Poliwag con la cabeza .

-Gracias Poliwag , entonces hay que darnos prisa antes de que otro grupo nos gane –afirmaba Ash , mientras cargaba delicadamente a Poliwag en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el campamento . Serena aún se encontraba asombrada , como era posible de que Ash no sintiera temor de sostener a Poliwag en sus brazos? , esta pregunta rondaba en la mente de Serena , mientras miraba fijamente a Ash .

-Serena , vamos , sino, no llegaremos a tiempo –indicaba Ash a su mejor amiga.

Rápidamente Serena afirmó con la cabeza y decidió caminar con Ash y Poliwag.

A medida que iban caminando , Ash se acordó del intercomunicador que Gary le

y saco el aparato del bolsillo de Ash.

-Recuerdo que Gary me dijo que apretara el botón grande para conectar la llamada .

Inmediatamente Ash oprimió el botón circular y escuchó la voz de Gary.

-Ash , dime , ¿Qué pasa? , ¿encontraste a Poliwag? –preguntó rápidamente el nieto del profesor Oak .

-Si por supuesto , nos estamos dirigiendo al roble de donde nos separamos .

-Genial Ash , entonces Leaf y yo los alcanzamos en un momento.

-Bueno estábien , los esperamos entonces -dijo Ash antes de cortar con la llamada.

-entonces ,¿vamos a esperarlos debajo del roble? –preguntó curiosa Serena .

-Sí , pero no creo que se demoren mucho en llegar –le sonrió afablemente a Serena , haciendo que ella se sonroje ligeramente .

Unos minutos más tarde , Ash y Serena se encontraban debajo del roble esperando a sus amigos venir , el azabache estaba jugando felizmente con su nuevo amigo pokemon , mientras que Serena veía la escena , y después de un momento de silencio , la castaña decidió romper el hielo.

-en verdad te gustan tanto los pokemon? –le preguntó curiosa a su amigo.

-si , me encantan hacerme amigo de ellos , y es lo que todo entrenador haría Serena , tener una relación estrecha con sus pokemon –comentaba Ash alegremente mientras acariciaba a Poliwag .

-Entrenador? , acaso tú vas a … -preguntó Serena , pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

-Asi es Serena , estuve pensando iniciar mi viaje a penas cumpla los 10 años , pero aún no me decido bien por ello , pero creo que sería una buena alternativa –comentó el azabache.

-Ya veo , entonces tienes un meta desde ahora.

-si , pero como te dije , aún no estoy totalmente seguro , pero es lo que más quisiera , mi mamá siempre me habló de que mi papá era un gran entrenador pokemon .

-Debe ser genial tener un papá que sea entrenador ¿verdad?-comentaba alegre la castaña.

-Si , aunque la verdad, no lo veo a menudo, él siempre llega de un viaje y se va al día siguiente –comentaba triste el azabache.

-Ya veo , algo similar me pasa a mí –acotaba la niña de pelos amielados.

-Tu papá también es entrenador? –preguntaba curioso Ash.

-no … es, bueno no quisiera hablar de eso –respondía triste la castaña.

-Esta bien , pero ten seguro que te estaré apoyando en todo –comentó el azabache al ver la expresión que denotaba tristeza y nostalgia en el rostro de su amiga.

-Gracias Ash … -asimilaba el comentario de su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Ambos niños se encontraban caminando por el sendero del espeso bosque , tratando de encontrar aquel roble de donde se dispersaron en grupo , al llegar ahí , al primero que vieron fue a Gary , en seguida notaron que Leaf se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol , una emoción fue para el pelicafé al poder ver a Poliwag , y no tardó mucho en opinar.

-Ahora, con seguridad ganamos esta actividad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOda de oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ash Ketchum , el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que se enrumbo hacia la Maestría Pokemon , recorriendo con sus amigos , las diversas regiones del mundo ,empezando desde Kanto , donde logró llegar hasta la Liga Añil , y con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos ,Brock,líder del gimnasio Plateada y Misty, entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua ; adoptó las cualidades adecuadas para ser un buen entrenador ,y aún más , contando con la incondicional amistad con Pikachu , no había un obstáculo que no pudiera superar , aunque quedo entre los 16 mejores de la Liga Añil ,no fue impedimento para dejar de lado sus sueños , ahora que la confianza regresaba a él ,no podría permitirse rendir , debía superar todas sus expectativas y lograr tan añorado sueño, y si bien , Gary aún lo veía como un entrenador mediocre , Ash debía de mostrar todo lo contrario , y algún día poder regresar a Paleta como un verdadero campeón ….

… "Campeón de la Liga Naranja" , era el lema de todo su trayecto del archipiélago Naranja hacia Kanto , aunque no era una Liga Regional , pero era un gran progreso que desarrollo como entrenador , y estaba orgulloso de eso ; aun no podía creer que venció a Drake y su invencible Dragonite , quiso pellizcarse en ese momento , pero todo era tan real como el aire que respiraba , en verdad él se había convertido en el campeón , pero eso aún no era suficiente , era una gran hazaña y merecía muchos méritos , pero sus sueños , iban más que solo ser campeón de las Islas Naranja , quería superarse y ser el mejor algún día .

Tal vez su logro no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de sus amigos , tanto de la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste Misty , como el del observador Pokemon Tracey ; sin contar con su mejor amigo Pikachu , quien demostró ser un pokemon de muy alto nivel , ya que logró vencer a un poderoso Dragonite.

Para su sorpresa , Ash ya contaba con un gran equipo pokemon , integrando a este grupo su recién capturado snorlax , y ahora que su Charizard obedecía al entrenador , de seguro que tendría éxito en sus siguientes batallas…

Ya estando en casa después de su viaje por Kanto y las Islas Naranjas , se preguntaba por que una parte de él se encontraba vacía , esto parecía ser una sensación de soledad , aunque contaba siempre con amigos , y de mucha nostalgia sobre una persona especial que conocía hace mucho tiempo , pero por más que divagaba en sus recuerdos , no lograba saber de quien se trataba. Por cierto , ahora se preguntaba el por qué de sus viajes emocionantes , en parte peligrosos; como por ejemplo , enfrentarse a una organización malvada como el Equipo Rocket o tener que lidiar con la cargosa responsabilidad de salvar el mundo por ser el "Elegido" de Lugia , algo que él no quería ser , por el mero hecho de arriesgarlo todo , quizás sin un fin positivo para él,pero tampoco le disgustaba serlo , siempre él jugó a ser héroe , y se le daba bien ese papel , aunque eso significaría sacrificar hasta su propia vida.

No podía negar que sus viajes estaban llenos de emoción y era mejor de lo que había imaginado , al poder encontrarse como todo tipos de pokemon , inclusive Legendarios como Moltres , Zapdos , Articuno , Lugia y hasta el propio pokemon raro como Ho Oh y Mew , en cierta manera se sentía afortunado por avistar leyendas y a la vez participar en ello.

Ahora con toda la determinación del mundo , se preparaba para su siguiente viaje hacia la región de Jhoto , junto a sus mejores amigos , Misty y Brock , de seguro este viaje también le ayudaría a mejorar como entrenador pokemon y estar más cerca de cumplir su objetivo…

…Fue humillante la derrota a manos de su rival Gary , él acabo de vencer al Campeon de la Liga Naranja , era indignante para él , pero en cierta manera , eso lo impulso para querer poder superarse y por ende , superar a su archirrival Gary.

Este fue una de los motivos más para viajar a la región de Jhoto junto con Misty , Brock y su inseparable amigo ,Pikachu.

…Desafió fervorosamente los gimnasios y logró recolectar las 8 insignias que le acreditarían su pase hacia la Liga Jhoto , más feliz no se podía sentir , ya que tenía su segunda oportunidad para demostrar su mejoría como entrenador y a la vez su oportunidad para batallar con Gary una vez más y en esta ocasión , poder derrotarlo…

…Definitivamente venció al arsenal poderoso de Gary , e inclusive a su poderoso Blastoise , no podía creer que fuera realidad , estaba en trance cuando el árbitro declaro ganador a Ash Ketchum , y dejar a Gary fuera de la competencia ,no podía asimilar aún la realidad , pero al final la aceptó con una alegría insuperable en ese momento , derrotó a su máximo rival limpiamente y en una Batalla Oficial…

…La felicidad se le cortó cuando fue derrotado por Harrison y su poderoso Blaiziken , quien dio una dura lucha a su Charizard , y que , en cierta manera , demostró superioridad de poder , propio de un Pokemon de alto nivel. Aunque perdió la Liga , quedó satisfecho de su progreso , ahora él quedó entre los 8 mejores , una hazaña que pocos logran en muy corto plazo…

… Harrison le mencionó acerca de la región Hoenn , y sin dudarlo varias veces , se trazó esa meta de viajar a dicha región y poder desafiar la Liga una vez más ,sin mencionar que encontraría muchos pokemon que desconocía , ahora que contaba con un gran equipo pokemon , lo mejor sería ampliarlo con pokemones propios de la Región Hoenn…

…Gary reconoció por fin que Ash era un gran entrenador , después de perder contra él en la Liga , pero esto era necesario eso para decidir el sueño que debía seguir , sinceramente , ser Maestro Pokemon no era exactamente la pasión del cual disfrutaba el pelicafé , descubrió que su verdadera vocación era seguir los paso de su abuelo Samuel Oak , y convertirse también en un investigador , también se dio cuenta de que ese afán de ser Mestro Pokemon era solo para llevar bien su rivalidad con el azabache , pero se dio cuenta que eso era algo inmaduro ysin sentido , ya que no disfrutaba del todo ser solo un entrenador , quería algo más . Por otro lado , Ash miraba sorprendido a su rival , y aún más , quedó casi en shock cuando Gary le extendió la mano en señal de amistad , y que lo mejor sería poner fin a esa tonta rivalidad y volver a ser los mejores amigos , comolo eran antes . Ash no recordaba si había tenido un vínculo estrecho de amistad con Gary , pero de alguna forma ,el azabache le empezó a agarrar un gran aprecio hacia el pelicafé , y supo que más que la rivalidad , era una amistad incondicional que formó en su viaje hacia e nieto del profesor Oak.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos , y Gary atinó al decir algo que dejó confuso al azabache y cuyas palabras resonaban en la mente del joven entrenador , "si nunca hubiera pasado aquel incidente en el campamento de Verano hace años , quizás nunca nos decidiríamos por nuestras metas , lo que quiero decir , es que esa rivalidad que mantuvimos , siempre nos impulsaba a seguir superándonos yser cada vez mejor , aunque no hice lo que me apasionaba ,no me arrepiento de estos viajes que realice como entrenador , y déjame decirte Ash , si la encuentras de nuevo , dale las gracias de mi parte , y que al terminar nuestra rivalidad , también se acabó mi enemistad con ella, te lo encargo . Y también , mucha suerte en Hoenn" , esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gary antes de marcharse con Harrison hacia otros rumbos…

… No podía creer que se separaría de sus amigos Misty y Brock , al cual les consideró como su hermanos mayores , pero no podía evitar eso ,tuvo que pasar sin poder hacer nada al respecto .Por otra parte se sentía feliz que Gary encontrara su propósito y que ahora sería su amigo ,y ya no un rival , aunque no comprendió lo último que le dijo antes de desviar caminos , se hacía muchas preguntas ¿A quién se refería Gary?¿tuvo otro rival antes que Ash lo conocía? ¿Por qué fue indispensable eso para ocasionar que ambos se decidieran a emprender su viaje como entrenadores? , había muchas y más interrogantes en su cabeza , pero no hallaba alguna respuesta , su mente y memoria no ayudaba en nada y opacaban gran parte de sus recuerdos….

… No había más que hablar , se enrumbaría a Hoenn ; al adquirir los Pasajes para el Ferry hacia la Ciudad Raiz Chica , ya estaba ansioso de conocer la región y los pokemon , con su Pikachu en el hombro , fijó sus ojos en lo que sería su nuevo desafío…

…Nunca pensó las aventuras vividas hasta ahora ,algunas peligrosos, otras emocionantes , pero después de todo , ese era el viaje de un entrenador pokemon , y para Ash Ketchum , no era algo de otro mundo , quizás la vida trataba de una manera especial al azabache , pero solo le quedó recibir lo que el destino le trazaba para él , junto con sus nuevos amigos May , Max y su viejo amigo Brock , atravesaron todo tipo de aventuras y desafíos ,en especial para el azabache , y al recolectar las insignias de la Liga Hoenn , su propósito era coronarse campeón …

…May era como una alumna para Ash , y sus características similares hicieron de ambos una combinación casi perfecta , y llevaron esa relación de alumna-maestro en casi todo su viaje , al no tener un propósito claro , ella optó por ser coordinadora y conocer todo el mundo , por su parte Ash la apoyó en todo momento para lograr ese sueño , al igual que su hermano menor Max , ambos apreciaban a Ash como un modelo a seguir…

…Aunque no se haya coronado campeón de la Liga Hoenn, Ash supo que le faltaba mucho aún para llegar a la perfección de un buen entrenador ,quizás eso era lo que diría su Padre ; pero no iba darse por vencido nunca , a pesar de no mostrar mejoría considerable , sabía que había recauda experiencia suficiente como para poder perseguir aún su sueño , y ahora que se enteró sobre la Batalla de la Frontera , rápidamente pensó que era lo que estaba buscando , un nuevo desafío…

… Al ganar a cada cerebro de la frontera , ya se sentía más satisfecho al ver un notable progreso y lograr una nueva hazaña después hace mucho , como ganar la Liga Naranja . Ash ya se sentía de nuevo como un gran entrenador , recibió una oferta de ser cerebro de la frontera , por parte del dueño y organizador delFrente de Batalla , Scott ; pero lo rechazó , pues pensó que debería mirar nuevos horizontes y seguir sus ideales…

… Era difícil asimilar el hecho de separarse de nuevo de sus amigos , pero aún cabía la esperanza de volverlos a encontrar algún día ,como sucedió con Brock ,y no era un para siempre , sino un hasta luego . May prosiguió con su sueño de ser Coordinadora y Max le prometió una batalla después de poder empezar su viaje como entrenador , algo que emocionó al azabache , por otra parte Brock aún se plantaba en la meta de ser criador pokemon , y una vez más debían separarse …

… Y pensar que algún día lo volvería a encontrar , pues repentinamente el destino lo trajo de nuevo , era nada más y nada menos que Gary , su antiguo rival y ahora su mejor amigo , ahora el parecía muy cambiado , tanto física , como en su forma de ser , pero había algo que él no cambiaba y era una característica especial de él , todavía era presumido . Ahora que realizaba estudios e investigaciones importantes , quizás tenía todo el derecho de presumir un poco , algo típico de él ; pero lo que llamaba la atención en ese momento del reencuentro , era su singular pokemon , el cual Ash nunca lo había visto , era un Electivire…

…De alguna forma , Gary lo convenció de manera inmediata a poder viajar a la Región de Sinoh , aunque fue humillante la derrota sufrida a manos de su Electrivire , la sola idea de poder ver a pokemon tan fuertes como él y además de desconocidos , era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto ; inmediatamente se trazó la idea de enrumbarse a una nueva aventura…

…Un vistazo hacia la Region de Sinoh , se podría decir que estaba afortunado al tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y dándose una oportunidad más para triunfar , el camino hacia la Liga , sin duda fue muy ardua , pero la satisfacción de conocer nuevos amigos como Dawn , y el regreso de su "hermano" mayor Brock , era muy loable por parte de él . Sin contar también el nuevo equipo de pokemon que estaba formando , sin duda su arsenal más poderoso ya estaba casi organizado…

…Los concursos a las cuales participaba Dawn ,ayudaban en su formación como entrenador , sin mas que decir que Dawn era su mejor amiga , quizás la hermanita que nunca tuvo , y aunque había momentos de conflictos ,siempre llegaban a dar con una solución , la química entre ambos era fenomenal , quizás más que la que tuvo con May , pero esa pasión que compartían ambos al perseguir su respectivo sueño , motivaba a la pareja de amigos a ser muy unidos , tanto que las personas considerarían a ambos que pertenecen a una relación romántica , pero sencillamente estaban equivocados , Ash y Dawn solo eran los mejores amigos, aunque Ash sentía que Dawn, no ocuparía ese lugar especial que le dio a cierta persona que no lograba recordar precisamente…

….La liga Sinoh finalizó ,para sorpresa de Ash , quedando entre los 4 mejores , después de que Tobias lo derrotara ; aunque se sentía algo frustrado , aun probaba el néctar de su victoria contra su más grande rival , Paul. A diferencia de Ash , Paul demostró ser una persona fría y calculadora , sin ninguna pasión por relacionarse con sus pokemon, sencillamente él buscaba el poder máximo , que a diferencia del azabache , buscaba el poder interior y emocional de sus compañeros.

…Siempre hay un final para todo viaje , y el viaje por Sinoh no fue la excepción , sabía que iba a dejar una "hermana" en dicha región , y al separarse una vez de su "hermano mayor" , sabía que era algo triste , pero a la vez la satisfacción de que estaba ante la presencia de un futuro Doctor Pokemon .Al igual que Dawn , debía continuar con su sueño , no podía dar marcha atrás ,se lo prometió a ella.

…Un nuevo rumbo hacia nuevas tierras , hacia nuevos pokemon , hacia nuevos retos y desafíos ; Unova , era el lugar ideal para comenzar de nuevo , proyectarse hacia la Liga y conseguir nuevos compañeros de viajes , Iris y Cilan , eran sin duda , sus mejores amigos de Unova ,y junto a ellos vencían los obstáculos y la adversiones que ponían a prueba su valor , sobre todo para el azabache quien realzaba su valentía y osadía en sus batallas…

…Otra derrota más , eran sin duda algo preocupante ,¿será que nunca podrá realizar su sueño? , echaba un vistazo hacia su pasado , y losnombres de sus amigos fueron lo primero que llegaba a su mente , recordaba sus promesas a cumplir el día de volver a reencontrarse , veía a una excelente líder de gimnasio y maestra en pokemon tipo agua , veía al mejor observador del mundo , veía al mejor investigador después de Samuel Oak , veía a las mejores coordinadoras del mundo , veía al gran Doctor Pokemon , veía al Conocedor Pokemon clase Master y por último , veía a la mejor maestra dragón . Sin duda alguna, todos sus amigos perseguían sus sueños , sin importar los tropiezos que la vida les daba ; en algún momento Ash dudaba de si mismo , y flaqueaba en sus decisiones , yano estaba segurode seguir continuando o renunciar , pero al dar un pequeño vistazo a su pasado , sabía muy bien que todo lo que había recorrido , no era en vano ; debía continuar y fijarse hacia un nuevo horizonte , queimporta si perdió la Liga Unova , no debía detenerse, debía continuar adelante , plantar su mirada hacia… Kalos …

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO : KALOS , DONDE LOS SUEÑOS NACEN _**

P**or fin terminé la introducción de Ash hacia Kalos ,Y disculpen si me dmore en actualizar , les prometo ya no demorar en el proximo capitulo por que ahora mas que nunca estoy muy animado de que el Amourshipping vaya por un buen rumbo en el anime :) , quizás al leer el fic , piensan que sigue al pie de la letra con respecto al ánime , pero no , solo hasta aquí se mantiene como en el anime , a partir del arco de Kalos , utilizaré mas mi imaginación para el desarrollo de Ash y Serena , y hablando de Serena , ella hará su aparición en el próximo capitulo , de todas formas será similar al reencuentro del anime , aunque agregaré algunas cositas propias de mi XD , por otro lado , quizás quieran ver más escenas shipping , este fic tendrá de todo , acción , escenas recontra shipperas , comicidad , drama , etc . A todo esto pondré algunos Spoilers del futuro del fic , quepor cierto ya lo tengo muy bien planeado :**

**En Kalos**

** -Ash ganara las 8 medallas y competirá en la Liga Kalos.**

** -Ash tendrá un rival (su nombre e identidad aún es un secreto XD) el cual hará de la vida **

**imposible a Ash.**

** -Serena concursara en concursos de Performer Pokemon (Artista Pokemon)**

** -Habra un rival sentimental de Ash y el anhelado regreso de Mieete (Millefui)**

** -Hará aparición el equipo Flama (Team Flare)**

** -Alan se encontrara con Ash (esto será épico)**

** - Tambien harán presencia el Alto Mando y la Campeona Diantha.**

** -Película extra de Pokemon. XD (será un regalito para los lectores)**

** En Kanto :**

** -Se realizará la Décima competencia Interregional (Liga de Campeones)**

** -Ash conocerá a su Padre.**

** - Habrá un reecuentro con todos los acompañantes de Ash.**

**Y mucho más , sin duda ya tengo toda la historia estructurada , si algunos les parece confuso el fic , se divide en dos historias , una es de Ash y la otra de Serena , si preguntan por qué , la respuesta se les dará en los últimos capítulos,por ahora trabajaré mas en la historia de Ash, y al final ambas historias se unirán , en fin , tratare de actualizar el fic todos los domingos .**


End file.
